Sentimiento indefinido
by Caroline Reed
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Sirius quiere dejar de jugar con todas las chicas y prestarle atención a una sola? Sirius&OC James&Lily Remus&OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni nada por el estilo, todo es de ELLA (?) Los personajes, los lugares y las comidas son de ELLA, Lo unico que me pertenece es el pan que tengo en mi mano ahora y algun que otro personaje que cree (Ej: Sasha).**

**N/A: Es la primera vez que hago esto, comprendan si sale mal, con algo se empieza. Lo hago solo porque no puedo creer que no hagan mas fics de Sirius con gente random (Sirius&OC) y el pobre me da pena (?) Bueno, ahi le vas, no me odien u.u**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento indefinido: Cap 1<span> (Así empezo todo)

Ultimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ultimo año de casería de Lily Evans para James Potter, ultimo año de Remus Lupin en la casa de los gritos en las noches de luna llena, Peter Pettigrew ya no podría seguir a todos lados a su ídolo James Potter, y Sirius Black ya no seria perseguido por una manada de fans desenfrenada de acá para allá.

- Buenos chicos, definitivamente la primera travesura de este año tiene que ser una que perdure en las siguientes generaciones. No quiero que solo me recuerden por mi belleza innata, deben saber de mi mente brillante y grandes dotes mágicos. - Decía el chico de los ojos grisáceos, mientras se acomodaba el pelo con el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana.

- Oh callate Padfoot. - Exclamo un exhausto chico de aspecto pálido y enfermizo, pero con un atractivo que dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquier chica.-

- Oh mi querido Moony, mala noche?

- Definitivamente el lobo se acostumbro a sus presencias.- Decía el chico mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del tren hacia Hogwarts.

- ¿Y tu que me dices Prongs? - Preguntaba el chico del pelo negro mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del castaño en muestra de apoyo.

- Perdoname Pad, pero este año va a ser diferente. Lo estuve pensando y si la única forma de hacer que Lily se fije en mi es portándome como Remus, que lo único que le importa es la escuela y las reglas, y se olvida que la vida es para vivirla y si tengo que leer todo el tiempo, si no tengo que tener vida social, así va a ser... - Exclamo el chico de las gafas, poniendo su mano en el corazón y fingiendo cara de sufrido.

- Oh no Moony! Los estamos perdiendo! Nuestro nene abandona el nido y esta volando para el lado equivocado! - Gritaba el ojos grisáceos mientras sacudía a un castaño bastante cansado.

- Me parece bien Prongs, era hora que le mostraras a Lily que tus sentimientos son serios y maduraras. Estoy segura que ella este año no tendría mas remedio que aceptarte amigo. Nadie puede ser rechazado tantas veces seguidas. - Decía Lupin, medio serio medio riendo.

- Oh no Moony, no era rechazado, es solo que mi Lily es tímida y no quiere admitir que esta locamente enamorada de mi, pero como les dije desde el principio ella va caer a mis pies, tengo un plan para este año. Este año Lily Evans va a ser mi novia!. - Terminando de decir esto, el Buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de los leones, salio en busca de su princesa para volver a profesarle su amor, de una forma seria y madura.

- Y vos Pad? Pensás buscar alguna novia este año?

- Oh vamos Monny, sabes que las relaciones no son lo mio. Aparte ya entrego bastante amor, no crees?

- No se ni para que pregunto.

- Y vos pequeño lobito? Te vi mirando hacia la mesa de Revenclaw el año pasado. Hay algo que tengas que decirme? Sabes que cuando se trata del sexo opuesto yo lo se todo, no?. - Preguntaba el Sirius acorralando cada vez mas a un nervioso Moony.

- Nno sse de que me estas ha hablando. - intentaba contestar serio, pero el rubor de sus mejillas no lo ayudaba mucho.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un chico regordete y un poco enano en comparación a los demás y con una cara de susto digna de verse.

- Chicos! Chicos!

- Que pasa Peter? - Preguntaron los chicos al unisono.

- Estaba comprando dulces y me tope con James, pero el.. el no era el.. era como.. era como si hablara con Remus! Tenemos que hacer algo, alguien lo hechizo!-

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAA – Las risas de los chicos se podía escuchar por todos lados en el tren

o.o.o

Bueno, el plan hasta ahora no estaba funcionando, Lily era demasiado inteligente y algo raro notaba en el cambio de comportamiento del joven Potter. Aunque el no se iba a rendir tan fácil, este plan tenia que funcionar, era el ultimo año. James había probado de todo, desde declaraciones publicas de amor, hasta regalarle una flor estando solos cerca del lago. Pero todo siempre terminaba mal, con alguna clase de insulto o cachetada. Realmente el culpable de todo era el, su boca se movía mas rápido que su cerebro. Pero no entendía como ella no caía rendida a sus pies. '_Si es obvio que me ama, somos la pareja perfecta, todos lo admiten, no entiendo por que ella no_' solía pensar el. 'S_us ojos verdes, esas piernas, sus carnosos labios, su carácter, todo de ella es hermoso_' y apenas terminaba de pensar algo de eso de su boca salia un 'Vamos princesa, si se que me amas' y plaf una cachetada. Sip, realmente era un idiota.

Pero este año no iba a ser así. James realmente la amaba y no iba a dejar que se le escapara este año otra vez. El año pasado casi la perdió frente a uno de séptimo de Revenclaw, pero por desgracia dicho chico termino colgando de la torre de astronomía y por vergüenza no se le acerco mas, eso y unas cuantas amenazas de James. Su plan era simple, había hablado con Remus y este le aconsejo actuar un poco mas maduro frente a ella, sumándole que este año los dos iban a ser prefectos, lo que significaba rondas de vigilancia juntos, charlas juntos, solos, momentos perfectos para demostrarle lo serio que podía ser. '_Definitivamente, este año es el año_'

o.o.o

Mientras James actuaba de chico maduro y serio en la reunión de los prefectos junto a Lily, Remus hablaba de las vacaciones con Peter. Sin embargo, Sirius no se podía quedar quiero, no era su estilo.

- Me voy a dar unas vueltas chicos. No me esperen despiertos! - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir.

Apenas salio un grupo de chicas lo miro y se empezaron a reírse a lo bajo y a sonrojarse. 'Si, ese es el efecto que tengo en las chicas, no hay ninguna que no caiga a mis pies' pensaba el chico Black'.

- Buenos días chicas.- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Buenas días Sirius. - Contestaron casi al unisono, mientras e volvían a reír un poco.

'_Ohhh la vida de un ganador es agotadora, tanta belleza no me puede pertenecer, debería ser un delito_'. Pensaba el chico mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Camino unos minutos a paso lento, pensando en que hacer para matar el tiempo hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts o hasta que James dejara a Lily y se concentrara en los deberes merodeadores del año, travesuras. De repente no necesito pensar mas, ya que Hanna, Hufflepuff de quinto, se le presentaba como un regalo en frente de el.

- Hola lindo, como estuvieron tus vacaciones? Yo por mi parte me sentí muy sólita. - Dijo una chica medio bajita, pero con un físico 'de buena calidad' (N/A: cual carne de vaca (?)) mientras se recostaba suavemente sobre el.

- No te preocupes, ahora te doy todo el amor que te hizo falta durante el verano

No hace falta explicar lo que sucedió después, no?

Ya habían hecho mas de la mitad del viaje. Los nuevos y eufóricos de primero, ya se habían calmado y el tren parecía un poco mas tranquilo. Salvo un grupo de chicos que no dejaba de reírse a lo loco, no habían logrado que James accediera a hacer alguna travesura, pero al menos habían logrado que accediera a planearlas. De a poco iba cediendo igual.

- Sirius es tu turno de ir a comprar golosinas al carrito. Yo quiero 5 ranas de chocolate, 4 barras de chocolate con almendras, un paquete de grageas de todos lo sabores. Y 3 paquetes de babosas de gelatina - Le dijo Remus con una inocente sonrisa en la cara.

- Algún día vas a explotar de comer tanto dulce Moony.- Le respondió un Sirius que finjia una cara de profundo cansancio.- No puede ir Jamie? Tiene cara de querer ir.- Pero después de varios gritos y empujones termino yendo hacia el carrito. No era como si realmente le importara. Seguramente en el camino se encontraría algo interesante, como la otra vez

o.o.o

Remus se había hartado de estar tanto tiempo sentado y realmente estaba queria esos dulces que Sirius tenia que traer, así que decidido ir a buscarlo... o mejor, hablar un poco un Lily, eso le iba a mejorar el humor, especialmente después de lo que le dijo Sirius, lo cual lo dejo medio perturbado:

"_Te vi mirando hacia la mesa de Revenclaw el año pasado. Hay algo que tengas que decirme? Sabes que cuando se trata del sexo opuesto yo lo se todo, no?"_

Era tan obvio que le gustaba alguien? Pero el no le podía decir nada a Sirius, el no entendería, nunca estuvo enamorado, y menos estuvo en una situación como la de el. Después de todo, no cualquiera aceptaría a un hombre lobo, y menos si la persona la cual le gustaba a dicho lobo era..

- No importa, no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas_ - _Se dijo así mismo.

- No es tiempo de pensar en que Remrem?,- Dijo una voz medio chillona en su oido.- JA te asuste!

- Buenos días Sasha, como te encuentras?.- Pregunto mas tranquilo, al ver la enorme sonrisa de su amiga,

- jaja deja de ser tan formal conmigo Remrem. Toma come un chocolate, endulza tu alma y alivia tus penas. - Le dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un poco de su barra de chocolate, y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, apoyando su peso en el.

Eso le encantaba de ella, siempre le daba chocolate o cualquier cosa que estaba comiendo. No era que el amara la comida, sino mas bien el hecho que ella la amaba y le ofrecía abiertamente compartirla. Cosa que solo hacia con unos pocos. Eso lo hacia sentir querido. Si, si, suena tonto, pero Remus tenia una lista mental de muestra de afecto favoritas. Una era eso, Sasha apareciendo en los momentos justos para ofrecerle un poco de comida y esa sonrisa constante que tenia, realmente ella podría sonreírle hasta a un Slytherin. Otra era Lily y esa mirada que podía leerle la mente en unos segundos, y saber que no importara lo que dijera Lily nunca lo iba a criticar y siempre iba a estar a su lado. Realmente, Remus tenia un grupo de amigos muy unidos, pero disfrutaba un montón esos momentos con sus amigas. Con Lily se veían en las clases y de vez en cuando fuera de ellas. Con Sasha tenia una especie de relación secreta, no porque quería mantenerla oculta de sus amigos, sino porque Sasha pensaba que era mas interesante así. En realidad los Revenclaws son tan extraños como los rumores dicen xD.

- Oh allá viene Evans! Es momento de que desaparezca con mis super técnicas ninjas! - Decía Sasha mientras movía las manos por todas partes.

- Jajaja O simplemente podes irte caminado como una persona normal.- Respondió el castaño riéndose de los extraños movimientos de su amiga.

- Tenes razón, voy a actuar como un muggle, no paso nada, esta todo bien. Hasta luego querido, no hables con extraños.- Dijo mientras emprendía su camino.

- Eso te cuenta a vos? - Pregunto Remus entre risas mientras ella le sacaba la lanegu a lo lejos.

- Hola Rem - Dijo Lily viendo a un Remus feliz. - Como te fue en las vacaciones? Como te encuentras?

- Hola Lily. - Dijo Remus dispuesto a contarle y resolver todas sus dudas en ella.

o.o.o

Sirius, después de 'jugar' un poco con una chica de cuarto de valla a saber que casa, vio el carrito y fue dispuesto a pedir y volver con sus amigos. '_tanto ejercicio me dejo agotado_' penso el chico, pero al llegar se topo con algo inesperado, o mejor dicho alguien.

- Buenos tardes, disculpe, me podría dar 2 barras de chocolate por favor?.- Dijo una chica de altura media-alta, pelo castaño lacio hasta la cintura y unos ojos verdes grisáceos hermosos, los cuales se conectaron con los grises de Sirius por unos segundos. Segundos que Sirius creyó horas. Nunca antes pensó que Hogwarts tuviera una alumna tan hermosa como ella, era perfecta y a la vez tenia algo en la mirada que Sirius no pudo descifrar. Algo... indefinido.

- Uhm Hola. - '_hola! Hola es lo único que se te ocurre decirle? Vamos! El ganador de Hogwarts no se puede quedar callado! Habla!'_

- Hola. - Le digo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que dejo a Sirius con la boca abierta '_hermosa_' Sirius no podía hablar, se había quedado paralizado '_Vamos idiota, movete!'_

- Acá tienes querida.- Le dijo mientras le entregaba los chocolates y ella a cambio la plata.- Que tengas un buen viaje

- Gracias, igualmente. Hasta luego. - Se despidio de ella. - Chau Black.- Dijo mientras se iba, con una sonrisa.

- Chau – Dijo este un poco bajo '_Fantástico, se fue, y no hablaste con ella... sos un idiota' _se decía_ 'Momento... me llamo Black... sabe quien soy!... Claro que sabe quien soy! Por dios santo que me pasa, soy un merodeador y uno de los mejores bateadores en Hogwarts! Soy yo el que no sabe nada de ella!'_ Dijo este mientras volvia con su grupo de amigos.

- Hey y la comida! pensaba robarle un chocolate a Remus! - Grito Peter al ver que el volvía sin nada. - No importa, igual Remus se fue y no le voy a poder pedir permiso igual. - Dijo resignado el muchacho, no iba a comer su comida sin su permiso, obviamente.

- Mierda me olvide! Ahora vuelvo! - '_Tal vez en el camino la vuelva a ver'_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si a alguien le parecio interesante, subo la continuacion, sino no tiene sentido, y para eso solo lo termino en mi imaginación.**** Gracias a mi mama que seguramente es la unica que lo va a leer (mentira! si le digo que hice esto me va a matar, por no estar estudiando xD)**_. _**No de veritas ahora, si alguien llego hasta aca abajo sig que tan malo no estaba, gracias.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni nada por el estilo, todo es de ELLA (J K Rowling) Los personajes, los lugares y las comidas son de ELLA. Lo mio es mio y lo de ella no es mio, pocas cosas son miás igual, como algún que otro personaje que cree (Ej: Alrisha, Alex, Nigel y Clause).**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento indefinido: Cap 2<span> (En otro lugar, otras personas...)

Una chica se apuraba para llegar a la Estación King's Cross pese a que tenia tiempo de sobra. Iba con su bicicleta por unas calles llenas de autos y gente. Si no elegía esa hora para ir, después iba a ser peor. Debía agradecer nuevamente a su mejor amigo por llevarle su equipaje, definitivamente en la bicicleta no entraba, por mas mágica que fuera. Mientras cantaba y se movía al compás de la música en su cabeza, veía a la gente ir y venir como loca. Ese día había mas gente de lo normal, ya que no solo los muggles estaban ahí para su rutina normal, sino también los brujos y brujas para abordar el tren o simplemente despedir a sus hijos. A ella no la despedían desde los 14, no era como si le importara mucho. Sus amigos eran la mejor familia que podría desear. Pero extrañaba la idea de saber que había alguien a quien volver si había algún problema o en las vacaciones, las cuales ahora pasaba en casa de amigos o sola en su casa, bueno sola no, tenia demasiadas mascotas mágicas y no mágicas como decir que la pasaba sola.

Por fin! Llego. Andén 9¾ ... Andén 9¾... Ahí esta! Nunca fue buena con eso de buscar cosas y guiarse, siempre necesito de un mapa... no se imaginan cuantas veces se perdió en Hogwarts, no hay lugar mas enorme y confuso que ese.

'_Bueeno, ahora a buscarme un lugar vació para tirarme a dormir! Gracias Clause! Me puedo ir directo a dormir sin tener que cargar nada! Trabajar hasta tarde no es bueno paara nada! Ahora estoy mueeerta de sueño'_

Y así fue. Apenas pudo se saco las zapatillas, se puso la campera en la cabeza para tener mas paz y se puso a dormir.

o.o.o

- No se piensa levantar? - Pregunto un chico alto, no tan corpulento, de unos ojos profundos y negros.

- No parece. Dejala, no molesta. - contesto una chica de apariencia muy seria, de estatura media-alta y con un pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, mientras leía un libro que en la portada decía 'Biografiá detallada de Rowena Revenclaw'.

La chica de la que hablaban en ese momento estaba cómodamente despatarrada sobre su asiento, con una campera negra que le cubría la cara de la luz, y descalza. La noche anterior casi no durmió y estaba cansadisima. Pero es no impidió de dos horas después, la discusión de sus amigos sobre el ultimo libro de historia de Bathilda Bagshot, y el hambre no la despertara.

- Ruidosos. - Lo único que dijo al despertarse.

- Buenos días también, Señorita Alrisha. - Dijo el chico con un tono seco, pero se podía notar el cariño que le tenia a la chica en los ojos.

- Hola Clauchi, que onda? Como estuvieron las vacaciones? - Contesto la chica mientras se estiraba.

- Bien, y las tuyas?

- Oh divinas! Con mucho calor, mucho trabajo y poca plata para comer. Y vos, Alex? Que cuenta la sister?

- Realmente nada nuevo, quiere que le mandes mas hongos mágicos de tu jardín. Me puedes explicar eso de la insuficiencia de dinero para alimentos que sufriste en las vacaciones Al?

- Si hablas como una persona normal, si. Dios! es por eso que la gente cree que todo Revenclaw es un comelibros!.. Simplemente hice una apuesta con Nigel sobre quien gastaba menos en el verano, la cual obviamente gane, vale remarcar. Pero eeeen fiiiin ahora tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un hipogrifo! Me fui a comprar algo y a buscar a Nigel!

o.o.o

'_Nigle, Nigle, Nigleeee' _Cantaba la chica mientras buscaba a su compadre. Pero, pese a que se topo con varios amigos, y estaba muy feliz, el hecho de no encontrar a su amigo la mataba, especialmente porque le debía comida por la apuesta xD Así que pensando en volverse a dormir y dejar la búsqueda para después, decidió ir a comprar mas chocolates y después volver con sus amigos.

'_Allá esta el carrito! Bien ahora falta comprarlos chocolates y a dormir' _Pensó la chica mientras caminaba hacia la dulce señora proveedora de azúcar.

- Buenos tardes, disculpe, me podría dar 2 barras de chocolate por favor?.- Dijo, y se dio cuenta que había alguien mas ahí parado._'Oh Sirius Black... Waa es tan lindo como todos dicen.. hay que ver para creer, no? Que ojos! Son grises como una tormenta, geniales!' _pensó al reconocerlo.

- Uhm Hola. - Le dijo _'Solo eso? Esperaba de Black algún tipo de coqueteo o algo. Bueno igual me gusta mas así, siempre preferí que no sean tan mujeriegos igual... de que hablo? Ni que esperara salir con el o algo. Bueno no importa, acá lo que importa es la comida y la siesta'_

- Hola. - Le dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Acá tienes querida.- _'OH SI, CHOCOLATES!... la plata y... listo! Con los chicos!'_- Que tengas un buen viaje :) - _'Ooh no es adorable la señora creadora de caries?'_

- Gracias, igualmente. Hasta luego. - Se despidió de ella. - Chau Black.- Dijo mientras se iba, con una sonrisa por su reciente compra.

- Chau – Dijo este, pero ella no lo escucho, ya que ella estaba pensando en dormir para variar.

o.o.o

- Mas chocolates? - Pregunto Clause con una cara seria.

- Si, querés? Compre uno de mas por las dudas.- Respondió ella naturalmente.

- No gracias, ya te comiste 5 en el viaje, deberías parar, después no vas a comer nada en la cena.- La reto este con una cara medio seria medio enojado.

- Gracias papa Clause. - Respondió esta con una cara de burla y después una sonrisa.

- Soy invisible ahora?.- Pregunto un chico alto, corpulento, rubio y con ojos marrones claros.

- Creo que te esta haciendo la ley del hielo. Lo que faltaba, que actuara y pensara como una nena de 10 años - Dijo el chico del pelo negro y mirada seria. En los años de amistad de estos chicos pocas veces se le vio reírse con tranquilidad en publico, y entre ellos era improbable, pero no raro. Eran un grupo raro definitivamente. 3 Revenclaws y un Hufflepuff, el corpulento de recién: Nigel Beine, Buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff, aunque no es que le importe mucho, el es buen jugador naturalmente, no es muy fan de los entrenamientos, normalmente los cambia por tardes con sus amigos o su novia.

- Bueno perdón perdón, pero mi novia me estaba haciendo escena de celos y no la podía dejar hablando sola. Sabes como se pone Daniela. Acá esta lo prometido: galletitas de mama con chispitas de chocolate. Y la frase del día, atesorala, nunca mas mi mano va a escribir una cosas como esa - Dijo el chico mientras le entregaba una caja verde y roja, que decía 'Sos la mejor, Diosa Alrisha!' y señalaba la tarjeta como algo demoníaco.

Entre charlas y una siesta el viaje se paso rápido y las puertas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería abría nuevamente las puertas para sus alumnos. Empezando un nuevo año escolar para los brujos y brujas, entre ellos nuestros protagonistas. Con una alumna pensando en una ojos grises que solo pudo ver por unos cuantos segundos, pero que la dejaron mas cautivada de lo que ella pensaba.

**Especial: Alexandra Smotred**

La chica se había cansado de leer el libro, no era que no fuera interesante, después de todo ¿Como a una Revenclaw no le va a interesar cada detalle de la fundadora de su casa? Pero, por ahora prefería mirar un poco por la ventana. Ayer se quedo leyendo medio ahora más de lo normal y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida mirando el hermoso paisaje que se le presentaba en la ventana.

_5 años atrás. Alexandra POV_

_No entiendo por que mama quiere que vaya a caminar y a jugar por el parque, el hecho de que sea verano no significa que tenga que perder el tiempo. Que va a pasar si me va mal en los exámenes del año que viene? Es mi primer año, no me puede ir mal. Todos se van a reír de mi!_

_Eh? que es ese ruido? Snif Sinf... alguien esta llorando? Lo abra picado algún bicho mágico? No debería haber ninguno por acá. _

_- Hola? Alguien esta herido? - Oh! un chico!... _

_- Hola! Como estas? Como te llamas? Me podes llamar Al a mi, y este de acá es Clause- Me dijo una chiquilla un poco sucia con tierra en las rodillas y en su vestido. Volvi a mirar al chico... Eh? Como puede ser que alguien llore y tenga esa cara seria al mismo tiempo?_

_- No te preocupes por el, esta un poco deprimido porque su mama no deja de dormir en el hospital. Pero yo le digo que mi papi dice que en el hospital se cura gente, así que no se tiene que preocupar. No crees?- Dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras mimaba al chico Clause y me miraba a mi._

_- Si. Si esta en el hospital, los medimagos se van a ocupar bien de ella. Para eso estudian.- Le dije para calmarlo, aunque es cierto. Ah! se calmo! _

_- Muchas gracias. - Me dijo ese chico con una expresión seria. - Si no tenes con quien jugar, querés venir conmigo y con Al? - Me pregunto secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter._

_- Siiiii! Vamos a jugar juntos! - Dijo la chica Al mientras me daba un abrazo. - Seamos amigos! Que decís? - Amigos? Como respondo? Mmm – Listo esta dicho, somos amigos! Vení! Te voy a presentar al vecino! Parece un oso! jaja - Grito la chica y nos arrastro a mi y al chico de las manos._

_No era como si me molestara, porque era la primera vez que alguien era mi amigo y me gustaba como se escuchaba eso 'Amigos'. Gracias a mis nuevos y únicos amigos, de a poco entendí que jugar un poquito todos los días no me iba a matar. _

Casi llegaban a Hogwarts y todos las chicos ya tenían sus uniformes puestos. Y como era de esperarse, ella había ido con el uniforme en cima por las dudas. Apenas se despertó, escucho:

- Despertaste? Ya casi llegamos.- Le aviso su amigo Clause. Mirándola serio pero con una voz con un tono tranquilo que lograba calmar hasta la mas desenfrenada Al.

- Clause, como se encuentra tu madre? - Pregunto la chica con una cara llena de afecto hacia el chico.

_- _Igual, estable. Gracias por preguntar. - Le respondió este, con cara seria, pero con una sonrisa casi inexistente.

- Por que no la vamos a ver la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? No creo que al director le moleste, si le pedimos permiso con anticipación claro. - Agrego Nigel con una sonrisa que parecía la de un oso.

- Yo me uno. Podemos llevar comida al hospital? - Pregunto la chica Al mientras masticaba una babosa de goma.

- No creo Al, deja de comer. Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? - La reto nuevamente Clause, mientras le sacaba la babosa de goma de la boca y la alzaba en el aire.

- Nooo, la muerte, devolvela! Nooo, me falta el aire!- Gritaba Al mientras se tiraba al piso. Sacando así una sonrisa y algún que otro chiste de sus amigos. Cuando se bajaron del tren todos salieron con una sonrisa, ya que volvían a estar juntos de nuevo. Como desde hace ya 5 años.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Supongo que no es lo que se esperaban, pero tenia que presentar a los Ocs de la historia un poco. Les prometo que el próxima va a estar mas centrado en los merodeadores. **

**Bueno, ahora siiii! Me tengo que ir a estudiar! Besotes y dejen algún comentario así no me siento miserable. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Melissa: <strong>

**1. Lo de los diálogos me di cuenta cuando lo subí, se les había cambiado el formato, y como estaba apurada, lo corregí así no mas. **

**2. Lo de los emoticones me lo dijo una amiga después, pero no se como cambiarlos. Como normalmente uso muchos, no les di importancia, pero voy a intentar parar xD**

**3. lo de las narración innecesaria es igual que arriba xD perdón, me pareció que no importaba eso xD voy a revisar ese tipo de cosas también.**

** las notas de autor también voy a intentar controlarlo xD**

** de la falta de congruencia: Oooh eso si que no me había dado cuenta, supongo que como lo escribí yo lo entendí a la perfección. Voy a ver que hacer con eso.**

**Ultimo: Ah, no se. Si crees que es Sasha, puede ser que si, puede que no xD Muchas gracias por todos los consejos **

**Luci Shaw:**** Muuchas gracias xD me encanta que te guste :) espero que lo que siga también te guste. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio. Los personajes, los lugares y las comidas son de ELLA. Si lo fueran ahora tendría mucha plata y me encontraría en algún lugar remoto boludeando sin fin. Lo mio es algún que otro personaje que cree (Ej: Sasha, Alex Smotred y Clause).**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 3<span> (El corazón de una damisela)

Definitivamente Lily notaba el cambio. Potter no era el mismo, y algo se tramaba. No era tan molesto, tan egocéntrico, y cretino, idiota, insoportable, inmaduro, etc. Era mas bien, normal, hasta agradable. Igual no se lo iba a decir, nunca iba a admitir que hace un tiempo tenia este sentimiento algo indefinido sobre el, y ahora que se portaba como todo un caballero, podía hasta decir que ese sentimiento era que le gustaba un poco. Un poquito.

Bueno, era el hombre perfecto ahora que había madurado. Después de todo Lily admitía que Potter era atractivo, sin mencionar inteligente, y con el físico no se quedaba atrás, tantos años de Quidditch daban resultado. Pero solía comportarse de una manera tan prepotente que Lily no podía soportarlo ni un minuto sin tener ganas de gritarle o pegarle. Pero ahora hasta se habían quedado hablando un tiempo mas después de una de las rondas de los prefectos. _'No creo que me guste, después de todo es Potter y algo debe tener entre manos. Y yo no voy a permitir que juegue conmigo, como lo hizo con todas esas mujeres'_

La muchacha aceptaba que extrañaba un poco al Potter que la invitaba a salir todos los días, 4 / 5 veces. Pero le encantaba poder hablar con el sobre temas mínimos. Llego el punto que hasta lo estaba por llamar James! Se imaginan? Igual se contuvo. Todavía no confiaba del todo en el. '_Pero si sigue así no veo porque rechazar la próxima invitación, SOLO Y SOLO si sigue comportándose así, y si es como amigos, no soy una mujer tan fácil'_

Ya era la hora de la cena y Lily estaba esperando a sus amigas para ir a comer.

- Chicas, les falta mucho? - Pregunto la chica mirando a un grupo de 3 chicas que estaban estudiado en la sala común de Gryffindor

- Uff la verdad es que recién estamos en el principio Lily, vos anda, no queremos demorarte – Contesto una de sus amigas. Y así hizo Lily. Podía ir a sentarse con Remus no era como si se quedara sola.

- Hola Lily - Le digo Remus apenas ella se sentó a su lado. - Como estas?

- Bien, y vos Rem? Por que estas solo? - No era como si le importase que estaba haciendo Potter en esos momentos. Es solo que era raro verlo sin la compañía de alguno de los merodeadores.

- James y Peter están buscando a Sirius, desde que empezó el colegio esta actuando un poco raro. Y yo me demore en la biblioteca. Así que hoy me toca comer solo. Que bueno que llegaste.- Le contesto este. - Pero si quieres llamo a James, estoy seguro que vendrá apenas escuche tu nombre.

- No gracias, no es para nada necesario. Y no insistas más Rem, ya te dije que no me gusta Potter. - Contesto la chica

- Como quieras Lily, pero somos amigos desde hace mucho y sabemos todo de nosotros, y tus sentimientos no son una excepción.

- Bueno _'Sera insistente' _Estabas en la biblioteca con Chaleur? No me agrada ese chico Rem.

- No se porque decís eso Lily, tiene uno de los mejores promedios, es muy amable con todo el mundo, toma con seriedad la escuela y los estudios...

- Y es el amigo de ya sabes quien.

- No se de que hablas.

- Sos vos el que dijiste que somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que sabemos todo de nosotros. Estoy feliz de que por fin te guste alguien, tu problema peludo no tiene porque ser una traba para que encuentres el amor, Rem. Pero ese chico no me gusta, es un poco raro.

- Tu mejor amigo hombre lobo no te parece raro, pero Chaleur si?

- No seas tonto Rem. - Respondió al instante Lily, un poco enojada por la forma despectiva con la que Remus habla de si mismo.

- Gracias Lily- Dijo este contento de la respuesta de su amiga, sabia que a ella nunca le había importado su otra forma.

La cena paso sin ningún tipo de percances. Los merodeadores llegaron un rato después y se quedaron hablando un rato mas. Lily noto que, como había dicho Remus antes, Sirius estaba un poco diferente, un poco casi imperceptible. Pero sus amigos lo podían leer como si fuera un libro abierto. Cuando volvían a la casa de Gryffindor, Lily fue hablando con James sin gritos ni peleas involucradas en el medio. Se despidieron y ella se fue a dormir. Hablar un poco con Potter de esa forma tan amena, la había dejado muy relajada, y se encontraba lista para dormir y mañana despertarse temprano a estudiar.

o.o.o

Pasadas unas semanas, Lily se despertó temprano, como siempre, y después de desayunar, se fue a la biblioteca un rato antes de que las clases empezaran. Allá se encontró a Alexandra Smotred y se sentó a estudiar con ella, era una Revenclaw muy agradable definitivamente y cada vez que podía, junto con Remus y Clause Chaleur, se juntaban y debatían sobre algún autor o algún libro que todos habían leído. A ella y a Remus mas que nada, le encantaban esas charlas.

La primera clase la compartía con los merodeadores y con Chaleur, así que se fueron todos juntos a clase. Como Remus quería sentarse con Clause, Lily se termino sentando con Potter.

- Hola Evans, parece que hoy nos toca hacer un trabajo en grupo. Espero que no te moleste la compañía. - Dijo este con una sonrisa encantadora en su cara.

- No Potter, no me molesta. - Dijo Lily casi instantáneamente y apenas le asignaron el tema se pusieron a trabajar. Pasado un rato James dijo:

- Definitivamente no soy bueno en este tema. - De por si el comentario no era gracioso ni nada por el estilo, pero la sencillez de sus palabras, comparado a lo que antes esperaría de un prepotente Potter, el cual nunca admitiría ser malo en algo, hizo que Lily se riera un poco. A lo cual Potter respondió con una cara de mezcla de duda y sorpresa, lo que logro que Lily pronunciara un bajo 'Perdón' al darse cuenta que tal vez la risa lo podría haber ofendido.

- Para nada Evans, siempre tu sonrisa fue hermosa para mi oídos. Nunca me podría molestar escucharla. - Al decir esto con una de sus sonrisas ganadoras, logro que Lily se ruborizara un poco. _'Fantástico, ahora me ruborizo por Potter. Es solo que cuando dijo 'Siempre tu sonrisa fue hermosa' no lo puede evitar' _Admitía un poco frustrada Lily. Definitivamente Potter había cambiado, hasta el punto de lograr que Lily Evans se sonrojara por sus palabras. Cuando Potter noto esta reacción, con la cual se le estremeció el corazón de ternura, no puedo evitar la pregunta que siempre le hacia desde que se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenia su corazón en sus manos.

- Lily Evans, te gustaría ir la próxima salida a Hogsmeade conmigo? - Dijo mientras se alborotaba un poco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo por las palabras recién pronunciadas.

Lily en unos segundos, los cuales fueron horas para Potter, se acordó lo que había pensado en estas ultimas semanas sobre el. La posibilidad de aceptar dicha invitación. Lo había meditado y había concluido que no seria tan mala idea si seguía comportándose así, y al parecer en ningún momento pareció volver a ser el mismo Potter de antes. Así que mirando a sus apuntes para evitar contacto visual y así ruborizarse, dijo, en lo que ella pensó, una voz segura y a la vez tranquila.

- Claro, no hay problema. - Dicho esto Potter brinco de asombro y alegría.

- En serio? No me estarás mintiendo, no? Porqué si fuera así me estarías rompiendo el corazón Evans. - Dijo Potter con una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara y que parecía la de un pequeño que recibía el mejor regalo de navidad posible. Lily no pudo evitar pensar que la reacción de Potter era adorable y le contesto, sin darse cuenta, entre pequeñas risas:

- Claro que no te estoy mintiendo James. - Y al darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, no pudo evitar sonrojarse en sorpresa. Lo cual logro que Potter ampliara aun mas su sonrisa, si es que era físicamente posible.

- No sabes hace cuanto que esperaba poder escuchar esas palabras de tu boca... Lily. Te prometo que te vas a divertir. - Dijo todavía con esa sonrisa radiante en su cara.

El hecho de que la llamara por su nombre también y que la hiciera entender que siempre fue serio con ella, y todas esas veces que la había invitado a salir, fueron por amor y no para jugar con ella, hizo que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza por la alegría. Ahora, al darse cuenta de su comportamiento frente a las acciones de Potter... James, Lily logro aceptar por completo que realmente le gustaba el nuevo James. El chico que ahora lograba hacer, con unas simples palabras, que ella se sintiera tranquila, contenta y hasta querida. La profesora pidiendo los trabajos, el cual ellos ya habían terminado hace rato, logro que Lily saliera de sus pensamientos. La clase ya había terminado.

- Mmm nos vemos... James - Dijo ahora una tímida Lily mientras se despedía de un todavía sonriente James.

- Si, nos vemos después Lily – Contesto James mientras de daba un suave beso en la mejilla a una sonrojada Lily. La cual luego se fue, casi corriendo, con sus amigas. James que aun miraba por donde se había ido la mujer de sus sueños, fue sorprendido por su amigo.

- Que fue eso hermano? Fue mi impresión o la pelirroja te acaba de llamar por tu nombre? - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de alegría y ojos de sorpresa.

- Lo escuchaste, no? No estoy soñando, no? Lily Evans acaba de aceptar salir conmigo Padfoot, todavía no puedo creer que mi plan haya funcionado. Esto hay que celebrarlo! Por fin voy a salir con Lily! Momento! Que me voy a poner? A donde la voy a llevar?. - Dijo un inesperadamente nervioso James. - Remus! Remus! Necesito tu ayuda!. - Decía James mientras empujaba a Black y se juntaba con sus amigos, tenia que planear la única oportunidad de conquistar a Lily. No podía echarla a perder.

Había aceptado. Lily había aceptado. Y no se arrepentía... por ahora. Pero que se iba a poner? Como le iba a hablar de ahora en mas si cada vez que pensaba en el se sonrojaba? Que iba a pasar cuando lo tenga que volver a ver cara a cara? Realmente había hecho bien en aceptar? Todas estas preguntas y mas le rondaron la cabeza durante toda la semana. Las dudas que tenia, desperecieron cuando lo vio en la sala común de Gryffindor, esperándola totalmente nervioso para salir. Si, definitivamente no se arrepentía de aceptar salir con el. James había cambiado y después de tantos esfuerzos de su parte, había logrado enamorar a la pelirroja. Lily no se retractaba. Desde ahora en mas, estaba dispuesta a dejar que James Potter se adueñara de todos sus pensamientos.

**Especial: Remus POV sobre la cita tan esperada.**

Por fin Lily admitió que le gusta James. La conozco hace mucho, y estaba claro que ella sentía algo por el. No suele enojarse ni gritarle a nadie, ella siempre es tan amable y calmada con todos. Pero con James siempre fue diferente. No puede disimular en frente de el. Tan directa. Todos sus comentarios lograban perturbarla sin que ella se diera cuanta. Me encanta ver la alegría en sus caras. jajaja James no puede sacar esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado de su cara.

Estuvimos una semana sin parar planeando la cita. James insistía en que yo tenia que opinar en todo ya que soy el mas serio, según el, y el que mas la entiende. Le tengo que contar después a Lily lo preocupado que estaba por hacer algo, un gesto o un comentario, que no le gustara. Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que la ama con todo su corazón.

En cambio James no dejo que Sirius opine en nada mas que la ropa. Decía que sus piropos y comentarios no eran los que el quería, así que dejara al experto, según el: yo, que opinara sobre ese tema. Peter ayudo con la lista de 'Lugares que a Lily le van a encantar' y asentía o refutaba algún que otro de mis comentarios, aunque la mayoría los aprobaba.

Cuando el día llego, todos nos escondimos baja la capa de invisibilidad y los seguimos para asegurarnos que James no arruinara su oportunidad. Después de salir, los seguimos por una hora, en la cual ellos no dejaron de hablar y de mirarse con ojos llenos de felicidad. Pero al ver que nada podía arruinar su día, decidimos darles su espacio e ir a pasear por ahí. Definitivamente, de ahora en mas todo iba a estar bien entre esos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, hasta acá llegue con este capitulo. Que les pareció? Amoo la pareja Lily/James son taan tiernos cuando me los imagino de jóvenes enamorados xD**

**Si tengo algún error al escribir o ven que los diálogos no quedan bien o no se entienden me avisan.**

**Todo comentario es bienvenido, incluso los insultos, siempre y cuando mi familia no este involucrada y sean relativamente constructivos xD**

**A penas puedo subo el próximo capitulo. Pero como tengo mucho que estudiar, no se cuanto voy a tardar, tengan me paciencia y fe (?)**

**Besos gente, hasta lo próxima!**

**Desde las oscuridad de mi adorable cuarto verde, Caro. (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes y los lugares son de ELLA. Lo mio es algún que otro personaje que cree (Ej: Alrisha, Alex Smotred y Clause).**

**Ah Solo por si todavía no lo entendieron. Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos.**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 4<span> (Iluminación)

Sirius caminaba por el pasillo del castillo en busca de alguien, no sabia quien era pero desde que la había visto en el tren no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos. Era la primera vez que estaba interesado en alguien por tanto tiempo. Normalmente su interés duraba una semana o incluso menos que eso. Era uno de los motivos por el cual necesitaba verla otra vez. Puede ser que así, el interés se le vaya y pueda seguir adelante, volver a su vida activa de ganador. De vez en cuando intentaba jugar con alguna de sus tantas admiradoras, pero cada vez que lo hacia, las imágenes del tren volvían a su cabeza y se le quitaban las ganas de seguir jugando.

A Sirius no le gustaba admitir que debido a la falta de información sobre dicha chica, se estaba volviendo loco. _¿Quien es?¿Como se llama?_. Quería conocerla, poder hablar con ella. Pero desde que habían empezado las clases solo la había visto esa vez del tren. Un martes a la noche, creyó verla caminar cerca de la casa de Hufflepuff, pero fueron unos segundos y cuando la busco no la encontró. Al día siguiente se fijo si se encontraba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero nada. No quería recurrir a sus amigos por un capricho por una mujer. Pero ellos ya habían notado que algo raro le pasaba, y si seguía así les iba a tener que contar lo que le estaba pasando.

Al notar que no había rastro de ella, decidió ir a cenar. Sino sus amigos se iban a preocupar, y James estaba muy feliz con su nueva relación con Evans, no era momento para que se preocupara.

- Sirius! Por acá! - Gritaba Peter, mientras se paraba para que Sirius lo pudiera ver bien.

- Hola Pad, pensábamos que no ibas a venir.- Bromeo James cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

- Yo sabia que no podías vivir sin mi, Prongs. - Dijo Sirius mientras ponía su pose ganadora.

- No Sirius, nuestra relación tiene que terminar acá, yo ya tengo a Lily y no necesito nada más. - Le contesto teatralmente James.

- Algo que me quieras contar James? - Preguntaba Lily para luego sentarse a su lado, quedando entre Remus y su nuevo novio.

- Lily! - Grito James al ver a su amada al lado, besándola en los labios. Mientras Sirius se imaginaba lo que seria besar a la chica misteriosa de la misma forma.

- Chicos, por favor, no empiecen en frente de nosotros. Déjenlo para cuando estén solos, si? - Remus decía en voz baja mientras se apretaba la frente con una mano. Pero lo único que logro era que Lily se preocupara y lo invadiera de preguntas.

- No te preocupes pelirroja, solo se viene la luna llena en un par de días. - Respondía Sirius, sobreacostumbrado a los cambio de humor de su amigo al estar cerca la transformación.

- Oh cierto. Perdón Rem... Ah, hable con Chaleur y mañana nos vamos a dedicar a terminar el trabajo de Quiromancia, así que solo vas a estar con Alex que tiene que hacer un trabajo de Aritmancia. - Dijo Lily mientras miraba a Remus de reojo.

- Ah.. esta bien.. bueno.. no hay problema. - Le contesto Remus un poco nervioso.

- Si querés voy con vos y entretengo a tu amiga Alex, Moony. - Propuso Sirius.

- No gracias, Sirius. Preferiría que te mantengas alejado de nosotros mientras estudiamos.

- Por cierto James. Ya hablaste con Dumbledore? Que quería decirte? - Pregunto Lily mientras miraba a su novio.

- Cierto! Chicos! Tengo un anuncio! - Dijo mientras se paraba. - Desde ahora en más están hablando con su delegado! Me explico que me había nombrado Prefecto para ver como me desempeñaba, y si lo hacia bien me iba nombrar delegado. Y como era de esperarse, lo hice a la perfección, son sus palabras, así que ahora soy el delegado de Gryffindor. - Anuncio James mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Lily

- Oh James estoy tan orgullosa de vos

- Te felicito amigo, ahora podes castigar a los Slytherin tranquilamente- Decía Black imaginando la caras de sus enemigos al ser castigados.

- No le des ideas Sirius – Decía un mas animado Remus. - Me alegro, James. Espero que uses la autoridad de manera responsable.

- Que bueno James! - Festejo Peter que por fin terminaba de comer.

- Gracias chicos. Lily pastelito, Dumbledore dijo que también quería hablar con vos del tema.- Le explico James mientras la miraba lleno de alegría. Nada mejor que ser delegado con su novia.

La cena termino sin problemas. Remus tuvo que hacer desistir a sus amigos de empezar una guerra de comida, pero salvo por eso todo fue tranquilo. Después de terminar Remus se excuso para ir a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando, 'Que sea el ultimo año no significa que haya que dejar de estudiar' fueron sus palabras. Peter dijo que se sentía mal y que iba a ir a la enfermería. Quedando solo James, Sirius y Lily. Así que Sirius dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, lo cual era mentira, y se fue para dejar a los tortolitos solos.

o.o.o

Se puso a caminar por el castillo, pensando a donde ir o que hacer para matar el tiempo. Finalmente decidió ir a la Torre de Astronomía, hace mucho que no iba ahí, era un buen lugar, tranquilo ya que nunca nadie iba ahí. Pero al llegar nunca se imagino a quien iba a encontrar.

La había buscado por semanas, y ahora que no la buscaba la encontraba. Ahí estaba, sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, Sirius se quedo sin palabras. No sabia que hacer. Era la primera vez que no sabia como comportarse con una chica. Normalmente eran ellas quienes hacían todo el trabajo, ellas hablaban, ellas lo buscaban. Pero ¿Como iniciaba el una conversación? ¿Que se suponía que tenia que decir?

Así paso la noche, el la contemplaba y pensaba que decirle. Ella miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. _Es hermosa. _Lo único que podía pensar. De repente ella se paro y camino hacia donde el se encontraba, dispuesta a irse. Cuando estuvo enfrente de el, el no pudo hablar. Ella lo miro sorprendida por unos minutos. Luego, como si hubieran salido de estado de shock, empezó a moverse otra vez y mientras pasaba por al lado de el le dijo – Hola y chau Black

o.o.o

_Ok No merezco ser reconocido como Sirius 'El ganador' Black. Ayer no puede ni contestar un saludo a tiempo. ¿Hoy estará de nuevo? _Pensaba el merodeador mientras Remus le daba una charla de lo importante que es estudiar para el examen final de este año.

- Sirius me estas escuchando? - Preguntaba Remus un poco molesto por ser ignorado mientras hablaba.

- Si, si. Hablabas del examen final y eso. - Contesto Sirius mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en la chica.

- Sirius? Sabes que podes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, no? - _Fantástico, estoy haciendo que Remus se preocupe por mi ahora._

- No es nada amigo, no te preocupes... Hey Moony, te gusta alguien, no? Como se siente?

- Que? De que hablas? Te gusta alguien Sirius?

- No me cambies de tema Moony, te pregunte primero. Aparte es bastante obvio, no dejas de mirar a la mesa de los Ravenclaw. No te voy a preguntar sobre quien es si no me querés decir, solo quiero saber que se siente. - ¿_Como sabes que te gusta? ¿Como se si me gusta?_

- N no es que no te quiera decir Pad, es es solo que... no estoy seguro que yo le guste y eso. No se si mi condición le sea de su agrado. Yo primero quiero saber que piensa ella, y después.. después .. no se. Después voy a estar lo suficiente confiado como para contarte sobre ella.

- Teóricamente si te quiere, tu 'condición', como decís, no tiene por que molestarle, no? No funciona así?

- No es tan fácil Padfoot. …- Y por un momento se quedo mirando fijo a la cara de Sirius, como si estuviera intentando leerle la mente.- … ¿Como se que me gusta? Bueno, no se. Solo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y cuando estoy cerca de ella, no se muy bien como actuar, no quiero hacer nada que a ella no le guste. - Dijo mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y usaba sus manos como puño para apoyar el mentón. - Intento pasar tiempo con ella, quiero conocerla, estar cerca de ella. Hay veces que con mirarla me conformo igual. No la quiero molestar todo el tiempo. Veras, no quiero ser odiado.

- Ya veo. - _No dejo de pensar en ella. Con mirarla no me conformo, pero es mejor que no verla en todo el día. Quiero conocerla. ¿Me gusta? _

- Perdón si no fui de mucha ayuda. James debe poder ayudarte más que yo.

- No, no le digas todavía. Con lo que me dijiste estoy bien. Te entiendo.

Cuando Peter entro a la habitación, la conversación se dio por terminada. Después llego James y se puso a contar sobre como había agarrado a Snivellus, le había teñido el pelo de rosa y vestido como mujer. Los chicos se pusieron a hablar de una nueva broma para un grupo de sexto de Slytherin que estaban molestando a los Gryffindors de primero. Esa era su forma de hacer justicia. Hacer que por una semana todo lo que coman tenga gusto a cera de oído.

o.o.o

La hora de la cena llego y decidieron ir todos (Señorita Evans incluida) a comer. En el comedor Sirius nuevamente se puso a buscar por las mesas a la chica misteriosa, acto que no paso desapercibido por su amigo Remus. Aunque después de la charla en la habitación, Sirius creía que no tenia nada que ocultar. Si estaba en lo cierto, le gustaba una chica por primera vez y era alguien que solo había visto dos veces en su vida.

Apenas la cena termino, decidió ir a ver si la volvía a encontrar en la Torre de Astronomía.

Esta vez iba a hablar con ella, solo tenia que hablarle y averiguarlo. _Soy un Gryffindor, tengo que poder hablarle esta vez. Valor! _Se imagino la conversación. Se hizo una lista mental de preguntas: nombre, casa, edad, gustos, etc. Con cada paso, su corazón latía mas rápido. Era la primera vez que se emocionaba por una mujer, y le gustaba la sensación. Al principio no quería ni pensar que podía estar enamorandoce de alguien, pero ahora que lo aceptaba de a poco, no le molestaba tanto la idea.

Ahí estaba. _Si!_ Estaba con el uniforme de Ravenclaw! _Ahora ya se su casa aunque sea. _Estaba por acercarse, cuando se percato de que había otra persona en la Torre. Un hombre alto y grande. _¿Y este quien es? ¿Que hace acá?_ Se estaba empezando a enojar, ¿quien era eso chico que arruinada su momento? Pero como si no bastara, la estaba abrazando! _¿Que le dice? Mierda, no los escucho! _Intento acercarse para escuchar. Pero lo único que logro escuchar fue – Por favor, Al – _Al? Alex? Ella es Alex? La amiga de Remus?-_... ayudame... te necesito. - Eso era suficiente. No se iba a quedar ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Definitivamente fue una mala idea ir ahí. Se dio vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Cuando llego ahí, con una no muy buena cara, Remus, quien era el único en el lugar, le pregunto que le pasaba.

- Estuve buscando a alguien, pero lo único que encontré fue a tu amiga Alex bastante cariñosa con un tipo. Solo eso, si? No se que pretendía encontrar? Mierda! - Dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama y cerraba las cortinas.

Después de unos minutos escucho un portazo y después escucho como James entraba a la habitación.

- Sirius. Hey Sirius. Donde esta Remus?

- No se, no me preguntes.

- Heeey Pad que te pasa? - Ese era su limite. Sirius necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo sobre el tema. Estaba enojado y no sabia que mas hacer. Empezó a contarle a su amigo la historia desde la primera vez en el tren hasta lo de hoy. James solo asentía cuando era necesario y lo escuchaba con plena atención. Apenas le termino de hablar, James sentencio:

- Amigo, vos estas celoso.

Todo cerraba. Sirius estaba mas hundido de lo que pensaba. Y después de hablarlo con James pudo pensar mejor y llego a la conclusión de que es un Gryffindor. Y como tal, iba a pelear cara a cara por la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Apenas pueda subo el prox cap :D Besooooo gente!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Melissa querida xD: Jajaj puede ser que lo escriba mal Ravenclaw, los nombres se me dan muuy mal y cada vez que tengo que escribir <strong>**Hogsmeade me quiero matar xD y uno peor! Le cambio el nombre al hipogrifo y lo llamo hipogrifido xD**

**Nahh como voy a tomar mal los consejos? Los necesito para vivir xD**

**Me alegra que te gusten mis pequeñas creaciones... son mis amigos imaginarios en realidad, ahora les cuento que te caen bien o.O (?) jaja mentira**

**En este cap intente mencionar lo del año en que están así no hay dudas. Pero en el primer párrafo del primer cap dije que era su ultimo año. Así que por las dudas te digo xD están en séptimo xD**

** PD: Con cada comentario m**e caes mejor xD****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de ELLA. Si lo fueran, muchas muertes se hubieran evitado. Lo mio es algún que otro personaje que cree (Ej: Sasha, Clause, Alex).**

* * *

><p>Clause Chaleur POV<p>

La gente es infeliz porque solo piensa en el pasado y en el futuro, no en el presente.

A lo largo de mi vida viví cosas que no considero cotidianas. No porque soy un brujo y conozco la existencia del otro mundo, del mundo donde las cosas que nadie cree posible se hacen realidad. Sino porque me ha tocado ver accidentes, muertes muy de cerca. Después de eso mi vida dio un vuelco. Ya nada era igual. Podía ver cosas que solo la gente que vio la muerte podía ver. Sin embargo nadie me creía. Solo mi mejor amiga aceptaba, a fe ciega, todo lo que le decía. Ella cree en todo lo que digo, incluso cuando sabe que no es verdad, ella quiere creerlo como si fuera la verdad mas cierta, una verdad revelada en mis palabras.

Todo empezó cuando era muy chiquito, todavía no había empezado el colegio cuando vi la muerte de mis tíos y mi hermana menor. Pero cuando decía que veía animales o criaturas que para mi, siendo brujo sangre pura, era lo mas normal, la gente me miraba y se reía, entendí que no era la que la gente considera normal. Es posible que se rieran y lo ignoraran. Pero, ¿no lo ignorarían porque en sus corazones tenían miedo de mí? Al ver a alguien por primera vez podía decir cosas de el, incluso cuando esa persona no las sabía el mismo '¿Madre, porque esa persona va a morir por libertad? ¿No es libre?' Le decía a mi madre, pero ella no me creía. Años después me entere que murió en una lucha contra mortifagos, mientras defendía a unos amigos, brujos, con sangre de muggles en sus venas. Ese sentimiento indefinido, no poder encajar ¿soledad? ¿tristeza? me fue aislando de a poco.

Empece a observar mejor a mis padre. Cuando los logre imitar a exactitud, me empezaron a llamar, otra vez, normal. No cambie en absoluto. Pero pese a que mi interior no había cambiado, la imagen que los adultos tenían de mi, si cambio. A partir de ese momento, seguí imitando a la gente que mis padres y otros adultos de su generación consideraban correctos. Cuando cumplí 11 años mi madre se empezó a enfermar, y hasta el día de hoy no puede salir del hospital. No puede hablar, no puede ver, quiero creer que puede oír. Supongo que ya me cree, ahora mismo sus ojos, que nunca ven nada, pueden ver todo. Mi mundo, el mundo que nadie, solo mi mejor amiga, saben que conozco y hasta hay veces que adoro. Pero durante todo este tiempo, y desde que ellos me llamaron anormal me pregunte ¿ Qué era lo que me hacia diferente? ¿Por qué no era yo normal? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ser y no ser normal? En una época de mi vida, me encerré en mi mente pensando en ello. Pensé largo y tendido sobre aquello. No podía escapar. Tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí. Así que seguí pensando. Me quede en esa habitacion blanca que era mi mente por mucho tiempo, o al menos lo fue para mi. Al, mi amiga, de a poco fue abriendo las puertas de esa habitacion cerrada en la que vivia. 'La gente dice muchas cosas. Ellos creen solo en lo que sus ojos le dicen y no en las cosas que intenta transmitir el corazon. Anormal o normal, no importa. Todos tenemos mundos diferentes, y todos somos diferentes. No pienses mas en lo que paso en el pasado. La gente es infeliz porque solo piensa en el pasado y en el futuro, no en el presente. En el presente sos, para mi, la mejor persona que conoci, la mas anormal, pero ¿Qué es normal?'

A paso lento volvi a casa, sali de ese cuarto donde nadie podia entrar, nadie mas que Al. Ahora soy una persona que cumples con todas las reglas de la sociedad. Ahora soy 'digno de llamarse normal'. Pero todavia esas preguntas rondean mi mente. Durante todo aquel tiempo, me aferré al pensamiento de ¿Quién soy?

Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 5 (La amistad y sus responsabilidades)

Otra vez soñó con su madre. No era como si odiara los sueños de su madre. Era la única forma que tenia de verla en movimiento. Ella le hablaba, le preguntaba por la escuela, por sus amigos, por todo lo que él consideraba importante. El ya sabia que a su madre le quedaba poco tiempo. Era una de esas cosas que el solo sabia. Pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Se sentía impotente, pero no iba a dejar que le pasara los mismo a otras personas, por eso se iba a convertir en un Medimago e iba a ayudar a todos los brujos y brujas que sufrieran lo mismo que su madre. Por eso no se podía dar por vencido. La vida continua.

Clause se despertó a la misma hora de ayer y antes de ayer, a las 6, e hizo la rutina de siempre. Bañarse, desayunar rápido e ir a la biblioteca. Se puso a estudiar. Era su ultimo año. Se había acostumbrado a la gente, a la biblioteca (ya incluso tenia un lugar el cual llamaba 'su lugar') y a vivir el día a día con sus amigos.

Ya pasaron casi 2 meses desde que empezaron las clases, y podía sentir la tristeza de su grupo de amigos debido a la próxima separación. Alex y Al se quedaban un año mas, y el y Nigel se iban a estudiar, el para Medimago y Nigel para Criador de Criaturas Magicas. Su sueño era criar Granians. (*)

o.o.o

Paso una hora y el libro que estaba usando ya no le servia más. No había tantos libros sobre los lunascopios. _Tiene que estar en la sección de Astronomía, estantería 13... ¿Este me sera útil?_ Pensaba mientras sacaba un libro y revisaba su interior. Pero de repente escucho algo. _¿Voces?_

- No te preocupes Sasha, estoy bien.

- Remus, no estas bien. Te puedo ayudar en algo? - Preguntaba la chica totalmente preocupada por su amigo.

- Mmm... ok. Pero me gustaría que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esta conversación. - Pedía susurrando Remus.

- Rem, no le cuento a nadie sobre nuestra amistad, menos sobre una conversación. Sos mi amigo secreto, todo lo relacionado a vos es secreto! Decime. Voy a dar lo mejor de mi y de mi super poder Ravenclaw para ayudarte.

- Ok, la cosa es que... tengo un amigo, no? Tengo un amigo que esta enamorado de alguien, pero ese alguien ya tiene alguien que le gusta. Es normal que se ponga celoso, no? Pero que se supone que tiene que hacer? Declararse? O ocultar su amor?

- Amigo? Black esta enamorado? Es broma, no?. - Dijo mas seria de lo normal.

- Sasha , me podrías contestar la pregunta?

- Ah si, perdón. Mmm... dejame pensar... que se declare.

- Estas segura? Podría arruinar la relación con esa chica, y la podría poner triste.

- Remus, podría ser la única chance para que sea feliz, no? Y ya estamos en una edad donde podemos manejar este tipo de situaciones de una manera seria. No hay necesidad de terminar una relación de amistad por algo así. Si en verdad la otra chica esta enamorada, no va a poder hacer nada. Pero puede ser que todo sea un mal entendido. Acá lo importante es que cada uno busque la felicidad, pequeño.

- … Ok. Confió en vos. Gracias Sasha. Y no te olvides que hoy no puedo juntarme con vos, pero mañana definitivamente nos vemos - Dijo Remus mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba.

Clause vio como Remus se despedía de la chica, y apenas pudo se puso enfrente de ella y le dijo:

- Que se declare? Normalmente no dirías eso. Te gusta Black?

- No se de que hablas. - Respondió ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando.

Ok. Clause no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir pero ahora se tenia que poner a trabajar. Agarro un par de libros que creía útiles y se fue a su lugar.

o.o.o

Pasaron un par de horas. Vio a Alex y a Remus ir hacia una de las ultimas estanterías, seguramente a buscar un libro en especial.

La hora de la cena llego. Pero cuando entro al comedor, ni Alex ni Nigel estaba ahí. Al normalmente comía mas tarde, así que termino comiendo con algunos de sus compañeros de habitación, era unos Ravenclaws relativamente agradable. Termino la cena, y decidió volver a la biblioteca a terminar el ultimo párrafo de su trabajo o tal vez revisarlo todo de nuevo, pero cuando estaba de camino, se encontró con Nigel y Al que estaban discutiendo.

- Te dije que hoy no podía ser. No me escuchas cuando hablo Nigel. Que? Sos idiota o que?

- No importa, si? Igual ya le pedí a Alex que me buscara las raíces. Ahora mismo debe estar en eso.

- Chicos que pasa? - Preguntaba Clause mientras se acercaba. _No es normal que Al este despierta a esta hora. Y menos que se enoje así, algo malo paso definitivamente._

- Que? Alex esta en el bosque! Estas loco! Hoy es luna llena idiota, podría matar a Alex! - Apenas termino de decir esto salio disparada hacia el bosque.

Ninguno de los dos entendió a que se refería su amiga, pero la idea de que Alexandra corriera peligro no les sonó nada bien. Así apenas pudieron, salieron corriendo tras ella.

- Nigel! Anda a enfermería y decile a Madam Pomfrey que se prepare! - Gritaba la chica desde lejos.

- Que? Que se prepare para que? Al! Al!

Pero ella ya se encontraba los suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada más.

O.O.O

La transformación de hoy no había sido una de las mas fáciles. El lobo estaba inquieto y un poco mas violento de lo normal. Cuando salio de la Casa de los Gritos, el lobo olio un humano en el bosque. En su territorio.

El olor no lo había molestado horas antes ya que no le parecía una amenaza. Pero esta persona se estaba acercando cada vez mas a él. Remus no quería, no quería atacar a nadie. Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, solo tenia que controlarse un poco mas. Pero el lobo, repentinamente, lo domino por completo y no pudo evitar salir en busca de su enemigo. Atrás de él, los merodeadores lo saguian, intentando distraerlo. Pero el lobo estaba enfocado plenamente en su presa y en nada más.

Después de correr unos minutos a toda velocidad, diviso a su presa. El humano que se atrevió a traspasar los limites y entrar en su territorio.

Era una chica de estatura media-alta y pelo castaño oscuro, que paro de recoger plantas para mirar al animal que corría hacia ella. _Alex! Oh no Alex! Que haces acá! Por que vos?_ Padfoot se lanzo sobre el lobo y lo mordió en el cuello. Prongs se paro en frente de la aterrada chica para serle de escudo. Y Wormtail mientras, intentaba hacer volver en razón a la chica para que corriera. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. El lobo empujo con facilidad a Prongs con una pata y se saco al perro con la otra. Cuando ya no había nada que molestara en el medio. Se acerco a la chica y se propuso noquearla con un solo golpe. Pero cuando su garra araño algo, no fue a la chica aterrada. Alguien había interferido y ahora ese alguien tenia una gran cicatriz que cruzaba toda su espalda. Lo ultimo que pudo recordar fue que esta misma chica apunto su varita hacia el y grito:

- Homorphus!

Después de eso, su cuerpo cayo en el suelo, otra vez con forma humana '_Sasha'_ y así Remus quedo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ooohh Que habrá pasado? XD Perdón que los cap son cortos, no me da ni el tiempo, ni la imaginación xD **

**Para los que no lo sabes, o no lo quieren buscar:**

_(*) ___Granian: ___Es un tipo de caballo volador, rucio, y particularmente veloz. ___Requiere conocimientos especiales para su cuidado, pueden entrenarse o domesticarse___._

* * *

><p><strong>Andy ;) : jaja pobre de mi cuando tengo que estudiar autores, todos terminan con diferentes nombres xD<strong>

**Oh :O siempre preguntas por Remus :O ahí hay amor! (lo decía tu perfil, pero vamos a hacer como si fuera muy perspicaz y me hubiera dado cuenta sola xD) Jajaja**

**Me alegro que te guste, ya pronto se resuelve la vida amorosa de Remus xD**

** PD: Yo me llamo Caro (era re obvio igual xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de ELLA. Mi mundo de Harry, es mas grande y todos son feos salvo yo (?) Ok eso no tiene sentido. Lo mio es algún que otro personaje que cree (Alrisha, Clause y Alex por ejemplo).**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 6<span> (Como actuan los amigos y los que no son solo amigos)

Remus se desperto y recordo todo._ Oh no, que hice? _Ahora todo su ser estaba innundado de culpa y dolor. El dolor de sus lastimaduras por la pelea con sus amigos no era nada comparado con el dolor de su conciencia.

- Buenos dias Remus. - Dijo Clause Chaleur , quien se encontraba sentado cerca de la cama continua. - No te preocupes, todo esta bien. -

- Clause, ayer, yo, la lastime...

Chaleur entendio al instante de quien hablaba. El no lo podia creer tampoco. Aunque su cara seguia siendo la misma cara seria de siempre, toda la situacion todavia lo tenia un poco shockeado.

- Buenos días Seños Lupin. - Decia Madam Promfey. - Al parecer tuvo una noche movida. Como se siente? Le duele las heridas? No deberian, ya le aplique un unguento en las heridas que deberia lograr que todas cicatricen para mañana, pero si siente algun malestar, por favor informeme.

- No se preocupe por mi. Ayer yo..

- No se preocupe Seños Lupin. Todo esta bien. No sufrio ninguna herida que no pueda curar. Solo necesita reposar en la enfermeria un poco más.

- Esta aca? - Preguntaba Remus, con una cara de preocupacion que Clause nunca habia visto.

- Si. Esta dormida. No te preocupes. Ella esta bien. - Dijo Chaleur al instante. Remus se dio cuenta que sus palabras demostraban preocupacion por ella tambien pero _¿Por que?¿Conoce a Sasha?_

Remus se dirigio a la cama de al lado y vio como la chica dormia placidamente, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

- Sasha! Sasha! Despertate! - Gritaba mientras le sacudia el hombro, pero nada. Ella seguia durmiendo. Remus miro muy precupado a Clause porque no se despertaba. ¿_Estara peor de lo que pense? Tal vez no se vuelve a despertar nunca más._

- Por favor Seños Lupin. Estamos en la enfermeria, preferiria que no grite. - Dijo amablemente Madam Promfey. Pero sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarlo.

- No te sobre preocupes Remus. Al solo tiene un sueño pesado. Ya se va a despertar. - Le dijo Clause intentando calmarlo un poco.

- Al?

- Si. Al. - Dijo Clause, el había entendido la situación desde aquella vez en la biblioteca. Remus era el amigo secreto del que presumía Al. - Su nombre completo es Sasha Alrisha Lux. Pero como su madre la llamo Alrisha, a ella le gusta que la llamemos por ese nombre.

- Y Alex? Donde esta Alex? Clause, ella esta bien? -

- Si Remus no te preocupes, no le paso nada a ella. Ahora mismo fue a buscar algo para que Al coma. Siempre se levanta con hambre, y cuando tiene hambre no tiene el mejor humor, créeme. - Dijo el chico con su típica cara seria, pero con una sonrisa pequeña en la comisura derecha de su boca.

Remus pudo notar con este gesto que Al era alguien muy importante para el. No entendía como antes no se había enterado que ellos dos era amigos. Definitivamente Sasha...no, Al. Definitivamente Al era buena guardando secretos.

- Señor Lupin, después pase por mi oficina que le hago una ultima revisión y ya se puede retirar a su casa. - Dijo Madam Pomfrey, para luego dejar a los chicos solos.

Remus entonces recordó que Alex lo había visto en su otra forma. Ahora seguramente creía que el era repugnante.

Chaleur pudo leer la cara de Remus con facilidad, la preocupación, el miedo al rechazo, el odio a si mismo.

- Remus. - Lo llamo Clause, quien lo miraba serio y preocupado a los ojos. - Ni Al, ni yo, ni Alex te odiamos o te culpamos de lo paso, entendiste?

- Ustedes no?... Alex no?- Remus no podía creer lo que le decía. ¿Como era posible que no lo odiara? ¿Que no sintiera asco por el? Casi mataba a las chicas

- Ya te dije que no. Alex no te odia, así que calmate. No creo que le moleste para nada. - Le dijo Clause, como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico.

- Vos.. vos sabes que a mi...

- Sos bastante obvio, aunque sea para mi. Sin mencionar que ayer vi como la llevabas al fondo de la biblioteca. Ya te declaraste? - Le pregunto como si le estuviera preguntando la hora.

_El sabe. Es cierto... ayer yo..._

_._

_(Flashback)_

- Alex, puedo hablar a solas con vos? - Dijo Remus muy serio, mientras caminaban por la biblioteca, buscando libros para estudiar.

- Por supuesto Remus. - Contesto ella un poco nerviosa. _Se ve tan linda cuando esta nerviosa. _Caminaron, pasando cerca de Clause, hacia una de las ultimas secciones de la biblioteca, hasta que al final de la biblioteca Remus paro y la miro directo a los ojos. Remus se acerco y puso sus manos contra la pared. Quedando una de cada lado de la cabeza de Alex.

- Ayer... vos.. puede ser que estés saliendo con alguien?- Le pregunto mientras intentaba no miraba al piso. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Había llevado a la chica que le gustaba a la parte mas alejada de la biblioteca y la había acorralado contra la pared. _Así es como actuá Sirius, no yo. _Pero por algún motivo no se podía controlar. Su cuerpo tenia vida propia.

- Eh? yo n no. - Ahora ella estaba completamente roja. Era la primera vez que él la veía así de nerviosa, y le encantaba.

- Pero me dijeron que te vieron ayer a la noche en la torre de astronomía con alguien. - Sus celos tenían que terminar acá. Su amiga le había dicho que podía ser un mal entendido. Y por Dios que deseaba que sea así. No sabia si ella le iba a corresponder, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella. Era tan inteligente, y aunque la gente creyera que no tenia sentido de humor, en realidad era una mujer muy sarcástica e ingeniosa. Sin mencionar hermosa.

- Yo... yo no.. - Estaba tan nerviosa por la situación que no podía hablar con claridad. - Ayer yo estuve en mi sala común toda la noche, Remus. - Remus, a quien le latía el corazón a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que le decía. _Así que en realidad todo sí fue un mal entendido. _Sin darse cuenta la agarro de los hombros y la tiro contra el. Abrazarla se sentía tan bien.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Alex. - Se quedaron así por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper el contacto. Se podrían haber quedado así por siempre, si no fuera porque Remus escucho a James gritando su nombre a lo lejos. Ahí cayo en la cuenta de sus acciones. _Oh Dios ¿Que estoy haciendo?_

- Eh me tengo que ir. - Dijo repentinamente nervioso. Estaba tan avergonzado de como había actuado. No se arrepentía, pero no se había declarado todavía. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que ella no lo había apartado. Al contrario, le había devuelto el abrazo. Ahora los dos se miraban completamente rojos. No sabia como actuar.

- Amigo, vamos que nos tenemos que preparar. - Dijo James quien ahora se encontraba al lado de Remus. - Si me permitís princesa, me llevo al príncipe. - Dijo James sin darse cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras para ellos dos.

Remus se acerco a Alex para despedirse y le dijo:

- Después necesito hablar bien con vos. Nos vemos mañana. - Y luego de escuchar como ella musitaba un 'Esta bien', se fue. Tal vez todo podía ir bien. Tal vez ella sentía lo mismo, y como decía Sirius, a ella no le importara su licantropia. Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba bien ser optimista sobre el futuro de ellos dos.

_(Fin del flashback)_

_._

- No, no me declare. Pero apenas pueda...- Respondió Remus y después escucho los pasos de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Ya despertó? - Preguntaba Alex mientras se acercaba a los chicos . - Hola Remus. - Dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y hacerle entender que todo iba a estar bien.

- No, pasale la comida por la cara a ver si despierta. - Bromeaba Clause mientras suspiraba.

No hizo lo recomendado, sin embargo el olor despertó a Al. Unos quejidos, unos gruñidos por parte de su estomago, un grito bajo y ya estaba mirando a todos como culpándolos por despertarla.

- Comida

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de acomodarse para comer algo. Después de comer un poco su animo volvió a nacer.

- Bueeeno chicooos! Como están? Bien? La vida, bien? Sus cosas, bien?... Bueno basta de vueltas, vamos a lo que importa. Donde esta el chocolate? RemRem y mi chocolate? Clauchi no me trajiste la barra de mi cuarto? Alex te salvas porque la comida esta rica.

Las reacciones por parte de Clause y Alex fueron muy pocas. Clause saco una barra de chocolate del bolsillo, no sin antes decir 'es el postre'. Alex busco a Madam Promfey con la vista para informar que ya se había despertado. Pero con Remus no fue así. El todavía no podía entender como podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Podría haber muerto la noche anterior.

- Sasha, estas bien? Ayer, yo lo siento tanto...

- Rem ya te dijeron mi nombre, no? Desde ahora mas mi identidad secreta fue revelada. Así que llamame Al. Y sobre ayer: Callate. No paso nada. Yo estoy bien y vos también. Nadie salio herido y todos tenemos comida. Punto.

Remus volvió a reír, levemente, pero una sonrisa en fin. Su amiga nunca le iba a fallar. Desde la primera vez que la había visto sintió que podía confiar con ella. Desde el principio no se preocupo por su rechazo, porque nunca habría uno.

- Al, Alex, todavía no entiendo que hacían allá. - Pregunto Clause, aunque Remus también quería saber que las había llevado a ir hasta las profundidades del Bosque.

- Nigel me pidió ayuda con una poción que necesitaba hacer. - Contesto simplemente Alex

- A mi también. Por eso sabia donde estabas Alex. Pero le dije que no desde un principio. La otra noche en la torre de astronomía hasta me rogó por ayuda. Un poco mas y se ponía a llorar! - Dijo alegremente Al, pero de repente se puso seria. - Tengo que hablar con el, si le dije que lo hacia yo después no entiendo porque recurrio a vos. Es un idiota. - Dijo para después volver a su modo alegre y sonriente. - Pero eso ahora no importa! No? NO? Noooo. - _¿O sea que lo que vio Sirius fue eso?_ Remus de a poco entendía porque su amigo se había confundido.

- No creo que sea prudente empezar a gritar en medio de la enfermería. - Dijo Alex con una sonrisa en la cara debido a la forma de actuar de su amiga, realmente se encontraba bien.

- No queras decir 'callate', es mas rápido y corto. - Dijo una gesticulante Alrisha, bromeando por la forma de hablar de su amiga.

- Al, yo te lo voy a pedir, si? Portate como una niña buena y quedate callada. - Dijo un poco expresivo Clause, pero el tono de su voz mostraba que solo estaba bromeando.

- Remus! Clause me esta tratando mal! Remus! Hace algo!

Remus estaba realmente feliz al ver que su amiga era la misma de siempre, lo trataba como siempre, al igual que sus amigos cuando se enteraron de su licantropia. Clause también no demostraba ningún tipo de rechazo hacia el, ni por lo que era ni por lo que había pasado. Y en cuanto a Alex, Remus no podía estar más contento. Realmente no era odiado. No tenia nada que temer. Uno de los obstáculos de Remus para abrir su corazón había sido tirado abajo. Ahora quedaba demostrar que era un Gryffindor y se tenia que declarar. El tenia un poco de esperanzas. Cualquier gesto, cualquier palabra de aliento podía significar si seguir adelante o detenerse sin intentar.

- Remus deberías ir descansar. No te preocupes, nosotros cuidamos de Al. - Dijo Alex, - Después nos vemos, si? - Y con esto Remus entendió lo que quería decir.

No lo odiaba. Y quería hablar con el. El todavía no se había declarado. Ahora ella sabia de su licantropia, y no lo odiaba. Tenia que decirle lo que sentía. Inmediatamente Remus se paro y la beso en la mejilla para después ir a que Madam Pomfrey le hiciera la ultima revisión.

Después fue a ver a su amigo Padfoot, tenia que hablar con el. Ya se sentía capaz de contarle quien le gustaba y pedir ayuda. También tenia que explicarle que fue lo que realmente vio. Remus sabia que a Sirius le gustaba alguien, no había que ser Ravenclaw para entender eso, pero le parecía que quien le gustaba era su amiga. Y si era así, debía pensar ahora mismo que ayer él lastimo a la chica que le gustaba. Remus quería que Sirius sepa todo lo que pasaba. Al igual que el, era la primera vez que se enamoraba. Debido a su familia, Sirius perdió la fe en el amor, Sirius nunca había querido enamorarse y el merecía la felicidad. Así que Remus se propuso a ayudarlo en todo lo que sea necesario. Incluso si la ayuda no es mucha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ok esta si que no se las esperaban, tengo problemas de inspiración. Tengo mucha información por los exámenes de la uni xD Intento que la prox tenga mas onda. Si no les gusto me avisan y veo como arreglarla la prox. Igual intente explicar un par de cosas que me habían quedado medio abiertas de los cap anteriores. Please comenten, sino muero xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de ELLA. Ella tiene muchas mas imaginación que yo. Lo mio es algún personaje que cree (Alrisha y Alex por ejemplo).**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 7<span> (Ya todo resuelto)

James salio de la enfermeria más rapido de lo que creia esa mañana.

Cuando llego Sirius ya se encontraba ahi, en el medio de las dos camas, de la de Remus y de la de la chica lastimada. Lo que le resulto raro al merodeador fue que Sirius miraba detenidamente a la chica. Tenia una expresion que James nunca habia visto. El estaba preocupado por ella.

Normalmente se turnaban entre ellos dos para hacerle compañia a su amigo, pero Sirius seguia ahi. Y cuando le dijo que se podia ir, que le tocaba a el, dandole la oportunidad de ir a comer algo, Sirius solamente nego diciendo que se iba quedar un rato más. _Raro_. Fue lo unico que se le atraveso por la canbeza al merodeador, pero Sirius este año se estuvo comportando raro, asi que intento no darle mucha importancia. James estaba seguro que le iba a contar todo, cuando se sienta preparado.

James paso nuevamente a ver a su amigo por la enfermeria al mediodia, antes de entrar a clase, y Sirius ya no se encontraba ahi. _Insistio tanto en quedarse y ahora se fue. _En cambio se encontraba ese amigo de Remus... _Chaleur, si no me confundo_. Entro, lo saludo, y fue a hablar con Madam Pomfrey sobre el estado de su amigo. La enfermera le informo que todo iba a estar bien, que porque la noche habia sido dificil, su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban descanzar.

Dicho esto, James miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que las clases estaban por empezar y le habia prometido a Lily que hoy se sentaban juntos, y su novia no iba a a estar feliz si llegaba tarde. La clase paso tranquila, salvo por el hecho de que Sirius seguia con esa cara de preocupación, pero James estaba muy ocupado admirando la bellaza e inteligencia de su novia, y no le dio tanta importancia en clase. Pero cuando salieron intento hablar con el.

o.o.o

Llevaba hablando con el 10 min seguidos mientras caminaban por el jardin y Sirius solo daba respuestas secas.

- Estonces Lily me explico como se hacia el hechizo, y aunque yo ya sabia, la deje hablar. No sabes lo linda que se ve cuando explica. Sobre todo su cara, es tan linda cuando se concentra... Me escuchas Pad?

- Si, si, hablas de la pelirroja.

- Exacto, ayer arreglamos ir a Las Tres Escobas... me escuchas?

- Si si

- ... me dijo que ahora le gustas vos... - Dijo esperando algun tipo de reacción por parte de su amigo.

- Ah mira vos. - _Ok! Algo no esta bien!_

- Sirius! Me podes decir que te pasa amigo? - James no podia aguantar más ser ignorado mientras hablaba de Lily y su perfección. Aparte obviamente habia algo que tenia a su amigo preocupado. - Padfoot sabes que podes confiar en mi.- Dandole a entender a Sirius que el ya sabia que algo le pasaba. _Es que sos muy obvio amigo._

- Lo se James, es solo que todavia no quiero hablar del tema, cuando vuelva Remus vemos - Dijo Sirius con una inusual cara seria. _Dios es peor de lo que pense._

- Ok.

Desde principio de año que Sirius actuabo un poco extraño. Pero con los dias el estado de su mejor amigo empeoraba. La noche anterior Sirius salio con un desplante que lo impresiono. James sabia que el estaba celoso de una tal Alex, y si era lo que el pensaba, a Sirius le gustaba. Sirius nunca mostro interes en alguien en especial, le agadaba la idea de que el esté enamorado o apunto de estarlo. James era la persana más feliz del mundo ahora que Lily le correspondia, y deseaba que Sirius pudiera sentir lo mismo. Así que hizo lo unico que se le cruzo por la mente, ir en busca de Remus.

o.o.o

En el camino hacia la enfermeria se encontro con Remus, que al parecer estaba muy feliz por algo. Lo saludo de lejos y corrio hacia el.

- Como estas Moony? Ya te sentis mejor?

- Mejor que nunca James. Donde esta Sirius?

- Estaba en el jardin hace un rato.

- Perfecto. Vamos hacia alla que me gustaria hablar con ustedes. - _Fantastico._ Penso James. Ahora que Remus se iba a encontrar con Sirius, tal vez les iba a contar lo que pasaba. Y no solo eso, Remus al parecer tambien tenia algo que contar, y si eran buenas noticias, como su cara denotaba, mejor.

Cuando llegaron al jardin vieron a Sirius rechazar a una de sus fans. Aunque las estaba evitando o negando ultimamente, todavia los chicos no se acostumbraban a verlo asi. El Casanova Sirius ya no era el mismo. Lo cual solo hacia que James se aferre más a la teoria de que Sirius esta enamorado. Pero ahora le quedaba averiguar de quien y desde cuando. Pero confiaba que su amigo ya le iba a contar.

Ya todos ya se habian reunido. A Peter no lo habian visto desde esa mañana. Ultimamente estaba desaparecido. Pasaba poco tiempo con ellos y cuando estaba con ellos casi no hablaba. Pero ahora lo más importante era hablar de la situación de sus amigos. Así que James empezo mirando a Sirius a la cara:

- Bueno, al parecer Remus tiene buenas noticias y hay algo que te preocupa.

- Buenas noticias no se si son. Pero realmente me gustaria su ayuda chicos. - Hizo una pausa en la cual se sonrojo levemente antes de continuar. - Sirius... te acordas cuando hablamos de que me gusta alguien? - _Que, que?_ James ya habia hablado con Sirius de la posibilidad de que a su amigo le gustara una chica de Ravenclaw, pero nunca penso que lo iba a admitir con tanta facilidad, Remus era muy delicado con el tema de las relaciones por su licantropia. - Bueno ya estoy listo para hablar bien de ella.

James miro a Sirius, después miro a Remus y después nuevamente a Sirius. Sirius estaba sorprendido al igual que el. Se notaba que a Remus le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar del tema. Y_o le hablo del Lily todo el tiempo, no es como si tuviéramos que tener problemas entre nosotros con este tema!_ Pero aunque pensaba eso, prefirió quedarse callado y esperar pacientemente a que Remus empezara a hablar.

- La chica a la cual lastime...

- ... Alex. - Dijo Sirius cortando lo que Remus tenia que decir. _Alex? Oh dios Alex? La chica que le gusta a Sirius? Por eso estaba tan preocupado? _La mente de James trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando entender la situacion.

- No. - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa. _Ok no. No lastimo a Alex. Sirius no tenes de que preocuparte. _Pensaba James mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de Sirius al escuchar esa respuesta. - Alex es la chica que me gusta. - _Oh dios mio, dios mio, dios mio. Remus y Sirius se pelean por la misma chica!_- Ayer yo lastime a mi amiga Sasha.

Estaba totalmente claro que ni James ni Sirius estaban entendiendo la situacion. Remus les conto sobre su amistad secreta con una chica de Ravenclaw y como habia conocido a Alexandra.

- ... entonces despues de un tiempo me di cuenta que Alex me gustaba como algo más que una amiga. Pero no estaba seguro como iba a reaccionar con el tema de mi licantropia. Pero hoy Al, Alex y Clause me trataron como si nada. Igual que ustedes cuando se enteraron. Chicos no saben lo feliz...

- ... Remus para. No entiendo. No estoy entendiendo nada amigo. Te suplico, explicame. - Pidio Sirius mientras sostenia su cabeza con sus dos manos. _Amigo, yo tampoco te sigo muy bien._

- Padfoot vos a la chica que viste hace unos dias era Sasha, la persona que ahora esta en la enfermeria. Y Alex es la chica con la que estudio desde el año pasado, la amiga de Clause. _Ohhh voy entendiendo._

James miro la reaccion de Sirius, este suspiro de alivio, pero todavia no estaba del todo feliz. _Y ahora que pasa?_

- Ok.

- Solo esa vas a decir? - Exclamo James un poco exasperado por la falta de reaccion de su amigo. Se acababa de enterar quien es la chica que le gustaba y que estaba bien. _No solo eso. No tiene problemas con el estado de Remus. Eso definitivamente le suma puntos!_

- Sirius, a vos te gusta Sasha, no? - Dijo Remus sin perder la compostura seria y tranquila que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Eso creo. - Respondio el, ahora mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- Entonces cual es el problema? - Pregunto Remus, tampoco entendiendo por completo la reaccion de su amigo.

- Que ella tiene novio. - _Ya veo. Situacion complicada._

- Pensas quedarte de brazos cruzados? - _Contestame que no, por dios._

- Por supuesto que no! Pero no la puedo obligar a dejarlo por mi, no? Si esta enamorada de otra persona... - _Ohh dios, Sirius realmente estas enamorado._

- Sirius, Sasha no esta saliendo con nadie. - Dijo Remus de repente. - Hace unos días lo que viste fue a un amigo de ella, rogandole para que le vaya a buscar unos ingrediente para una posion al bosque. Como ella se nego, fue Alex. Por eso ella estaba en el bosque.

Si James esperaba una reaccion por parte de Sirius antes, ahora si que la tuvo. Sirius se habia parado apenas Remus termino de decir eso. Tenia sonrisa que cubria toda su cara. Los ojos completamente abiertos como platos. - Remus! - dijo y se lanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente. - Remus, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso! - Grito mientras le daba golpes en la espalda. Miro a James y fue a abrazarlo tambien – James! Escuchaste?

- Jaja si, escuche jaja ahora cual es el plan?

- Plan? - Prengunto Sirius mientras se separaba de James para verlo bien. Lo agarraba de los hombros y lo miraba con una expresion de duda tremenda.

- Si Sirius, como pensas enamorar a 'Sasha'? - _No tiene ni la mas minima idea de que le hablo_. Penso James mientras veia la cara de Sirius que de a poco se tranformaba en una de panico. - Sirius, no lo recuerdo yo, pero alguna vez le hablaste vos a una chica sin que ella te hable primero? - Sirius no sabia que decir. El ya habia pensado en eso. James tenia razon, normalmente las chicas iban a el, no el a las chicas.

- Ok, no importa. Esta noche hay reunion merodeadora. Tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer con ustedes dos.

o.o.o

El plan de conquista de Remus estaba casi resuelto, y era porque Remus ya habia avanzado bastante por si solo. Solo le quedaba declararse y James conocia bastantes formas depues de tantos años intentando que Lily saliera con el. Al día siguiente Remus hablo con Lily sobre Alex, la cual no se sorprendio al escuchar sobre el tema _Mi novia si que sabe todo! , _y ella decidio ayudar en lo que mas pudiera. Lily realmente pensaba que hacian una linda pareja.

El problema era Sirius.

.

O.O.O

.

Todos los alumnos estaban en el comedor temprano para el desayuno. Remus habia obligado a Sirius y a James a levantarse temprano e ir a comer algo con el. No entendian el por que hasta que entraron. En la mesa de Huffelpuff estaban sentados Alrisha, Alexandra, Clause, Nigel y Lily hablando animadamente.

- RemRem! Rem! – Gritaba Al mientras se paraba y sacudia los dos brazos exajeradamente para que la viera, a pesar de que por la hora casi no habia nadie. Mientras Alex se reia a lo bajo y Clause se frotaba las sienes con la mano, Lily le pedia que se quedara quieta. Luego Lily se dedico a mirar a James y Nigel se paro y se fue cerca de su novia.

- Hola James. - Dijo Lily mientras recibia un beso casto en la boca y una 'Buenos dias mi amor' en respuesta.

- Buenos días Sa.. Al. - Dijo Remus mientras se corregia a si mismo. Todavia no se acostumbrara a llamarla de esa forma. - Ya te podes sentar. - Bromeaba al ver que su amiga seguia parada, y mientras el mismo se sentaba al lado de Alex. - Buenos dias Alex. - La saludo mirandola directamente a los ojos, parte del plan de conquista ('Hablarle cerca y mirandola profundamente a los ojos'), probocando que ella dijera un bajo 'Buenos dias' y se sonrojara un poco. - Clause.

- Remus. - Contesto este para luego seguir leyendo 'El Profeta'. Al ya sentada miro a los acompañantes de su amigo.

- Buenos dias Black, Potter. - Dijo Clause mientras era secundada por Alex y Al, quienes sonreian amablemante.

- Hola. - Dijo Sirius muy bajo como para ser escuchado, por lo que recibio un codazo por parte de James. - Hola – Dijo más fuerte.

- Buenos dias Lux, Smotred, Chaleur. - Tambien saludo James.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya conocen a mis amigos, asi que espero que se pueden llevar bien de ahora en más. - Dijo Remus intentando ayudar a su amigo.

- Ok! - Respondio Al al instante. - Si mi pequeño bebe Rem me lo pide asi no me puedo negar, no despues de todo lo que vivimos juntos y el amor que hay entre nosotros. - Dijo Al mientras se abrazaba a si misma y hacia movimientos raros.

Remus se rio a lo bajo por la forma de actuar de su amiga, mientras decia un 'Oh que considerada, muchas gracias'; James la miraba extrañado pero Lily con la mirada le dio a entender que estaba bromeando; y Sirius por su parte miraba cada movimiento que hacia.

Le parecia impresionante. La observo durante el desayuno, intentando no ser descubierto. No se habia imaginado que ella pudiera actuar de esa forma. Aunque no le molestaba para nada. No conocia mucho de ella. Pero de a poco esperaba poder conocerla. Hasta ahora le gustaba lo que veia. Una chica alegre, animada y amable. Sobre todo linda e inteligente.

Sin que Sirius se diera cuenta, la hora de separarse habia llegado. Lily, Remus, Clause y Alex decidieron ir a la biblioteca a repasar para las clases. James habia dicho que tenia que hablar con sus compañeros de equipo de Quidditch sobre las tacticas para el proximo partido. Así que Sirius y Al era los unicos que quedaban.

Cuando todos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada, Alrisha dijo:

- Sirius? A Remy le gusta Alex, no? - Sirius se paralizo, no solo por escuchar por primera vez a ella pronunciar su nombre, sino por la pregunta misma que le estaba haciendo. Cuando salio del transe le contesto:

- A Alexandra le gusta Remus? - No sabia si negar lo que le había preguntado o afirmarlo. Esa pregunta la tenia que contestar Remus, no el por el.

- Ok veo que nos estamos entendiendo. Quiero ayudarlos, me dejan? - Pregunto Alrisha, sin saber que sus palabras implicaban mas de lo que sonaban.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y? Que tal? Me preocupaba un poco como iba a hacer que reaccione Sirius, pero no creo que me haya quedado tan mal. Los comentarios son super bien aceptados. Si tienen alguna sugerencia también escucho (leo xD). **

* * *

><p><strong>Andy!: Me alegra que te guste! Siento que estoy escribiendo solo para vos xD <strong>

**Jo jo jo mi plan era que no se notara que eran la misma persona, aunque estoy sorprendida que haya funcionado xD**

**Gracias! Yo también espero tener suerte xD**

**PD: Seguí tu historia please! Me dejaste llena de curiosidad xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, todo es de ELLA y solo de ella (Rowling), a menos que pague derecho de autor y no tengo tanta plata. Lo mio es algún personaje que cree (Alrisha y Alex por ejemplo).**

* * *

><p><span>Sobre ellos<span>:

**Alexandra Smotred**, Ravenclaw, una de las mejores estudiantes de sexto. Sus TIMOS hasta ahora son todos con E, salvo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde se saco una inexplicable S. Parece seria, pero despues de año de convivir con Sasha Alrisha Lux en la misma habitación, adquirio algunas de sus raras manias. Como por ejemplo, no le gustan las multitudes, pero eso no implica que no le guste estar con sus amigos. Y es bastante peculiar con lo que mete a su boca, no come nada de lo que no confie plenamente.

Estudia mucho, si, pero no todo el tiempo. Dedica sus horas libre a pasar tiempo con Al o simplemente leer un libro que le guste. Habla poco, pero si es necesario habla. No le gusta hablar en publico. Muy poco prejuiciosa, amable, timida, sarcastica y un poco cobarde (lo sificiente como para decir a primera vista porque no es Gryffindor).

**Remus John Lupin**, Gryffindor, prefecto y uno de los mejores estudiantes de septimo. Sus TIMOS fueron 12. La mayoria con E, salvo Adivinación con una S (nunca le gusto mucho esa materia) y Runas Antiguas tambien con una S (no le ayudo mucho que su examen fuera despues de luna llena). Es un chico con una cara amable y tranquila, pero pertenece a los Merodeadores y tiene su lado bromista. Es el quien planea las bromas, despues de que sus amigos le exponen todas sus ideas. Es 'la mente del grupo', como lo llama a veces James Potter. Le gusta estudiar, adquirir nuevos conocimientos. Le gusta leer en su tiempo libre y pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Siempre es amable con todos y esta dispuesto a ayudar en todo momento. No es prejuicioso, un poco timido, muy gracioso y extremadamente valiente (como todo un Gryffindor)

.

Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 8 (La cita I)

_Bien, repacemos los puntos mas importantes. _Pensaba Al mientras caminaba.

Blancos: Alex Smotred y Remus Lupin _Lindos, lindos lindos!_

Objetivo: Unirlos. _Que linda parejaa!_

Tiempo limite: Fin de año._ Si se puede, si se puede!_

Al iba por el castillo en busca de sus nuevos aliados. Desde hace dos semanas que están intentando dejar a Alex y a Rem solos, pero siempre alguien se tenía que meter en el medio.

Varias veces Al tuvo que frenar a Potter de hacer las cosas mas alocadas y embarazosas intentando ayudar, realmente era un chico muy directo y exagerado. Ahora entendía Al porque Lily lo había rechazado tantas veces. Si alguien de la nada aparece y se declara con fuegos artificiales y chocolates y duendes cantando, es obvio que vas a querer salir corriendo, principalmente de vergüenza.

Black no estaba ayudando en mucho, solía quedarse callado, cosa que le llamo la atención a Al. _No parecer ser ese tipo de chico. _Sin embargo, desde que empezaron con el plan de conquista, Sirius y Al empezaron a hablar más. Un par de veces se vieron en la Torre de Astronomía y hablaron un poco, o simplemente se hicieron compañía en algún recreo. Black era realmente atento con ella. Y eso a ella le gustaba. Aunque no creía ser capaz de salir con el. Al era una chica muy seria con las relaciones, y bastante insegura también. Black era un casanova, y la única imagen que uno puede sacar de el a primera vista, es que te va a romper el corazón. Pero ella tenia que admitir que su encanto era abrumador, y realmente entendía porque todas las chicas estaban atrás de el.

Potter y Black no estaban por ninguna parte, y a ella se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Era tan simple y fantástica que ninguno de ellos la había pensado antes. Tenia que hablar con ellos para que ayudaran un poco.

o.o.o

Mientras tanto, Alex y Remus estaban leyendo un poco en la biblioteca. Clause se había ido a buscar un libro y todavía no había vuelto. Remus no podía parar de mirar de reojo a Alex, y ella no dejaba de sentir su mirada sobre ella. El quería hablarle y ella quería que le hable. Ninguno sabia como actuar. Ella parecía un poco deprimida. Hasta que de repente Remus se dio cuenta y la miro directamente.

- Hoy no estas usando tu pulsera.

- Ah? - Alex fue agarrada por sorpresa. Miro su muñeca y entendió. - Se me rompió esta mañana. No se como arreglarla.

- Me dejarías verla? - Dijo Remus con una amable sonrisa en la cara. Alex lo miro dudosa. Luego busco en su bolsillo y saco una pulsera plateada rota por la mitad. Su pulsera favorita, realmente la amaba, principalmente porque había sido un regalo de sus amigos.

- Aquí tienes. - Dijo mientras se la entregaba. Remus la examinó y luego con un simple movimiento de varita la restauro. Alex estaba realmente feliz. - Oh Remus muchísimas gracias. - Dijo mientras se le formaba un sonrisa, la cual estremeció el corazón de Remus.

- Alex la verdad es que a mi me... - Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Clause que ahora aparecía cargando una gran pila de libros.

- Encontré algunos libros que te pueden ser útiles Remus.

o.o.o

Al los encontró. Estaban e el jardín hablando. Al corrió hacia ellos y cuando estaba cerca les salto en cima.

- HOLA!

Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, James la miro como si estuviera loca, y Sirius se puso un poco rojo.

- jajajja - James fue el primero en reaccionar. - Llego la loca.

- Buenas noches Jimmy, buenas Siri. - Dijo Al mientras los saludaba como si fueran amigos de por vida. Sirius se quedo paralizado y un poco nervioso/avergonzado, y James lo miraba de reojo mientras se reía a lo bajo. - Tengo un plan re bueno. – _Perfecto_ Continuo Al, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba – Los llevamos a una cita y ya. Simple y fácil. Lo único es que nos tenemos que asegurar que no los molesten.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre si, y luego aceptaron. La idea de Al podía funcionar.

Ya era de noche, y los Merodeadores mas Al, estaban reunidos para planear la cita.

- Repasemos. Yo voy con Alex a Hogsmeade, pero allá la dejo sola y vos la 'encontrás de casualidad' y la acompañas. James con Lily al frente, y Sirius, Peter y yo atrás, nos aseguramos que nadie moleste. Y allá te declaras cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. - Remus pareció meditarlo, pero en su mente no parecía haber nada realmente malo con el plan. Aunque era mas fácil invitarla a salir el mismo.

- Y como te vas a declarar? - Pregunto James sumamente interesado.

- No se muy bien. - Contesto Remus

- Le podrías dar caramelos que digan 'Me gustas' – Dijo Peter

- Puede ser. Tiene que ser algo romántico, pero simple. - Agrego Al

- Solo tenes que ser directo. - Dijo Sirius, aunque James y Remus sabían que el no seguía su mismo consejo.

- Ok, ya se. Te paras en frente de ella y le decís: 'Estoy buscando diosas para una nueva religión… y acabo de elegirte. ' - Dijo James mientras agarraba de los hombros a una imaginaria Lily.

- Mmm muy _¿exagerado?_ ¿romántico? Remus deberías probar algo un poco mas simple. - Dijo Al mirando a James con cara de duda total.

- Y algo como: 'Por ti esperaría que se derritiera el hielo del Ártico. Y no faltaría mucho tiempo con el fuego de mi amor.'? - Volvió a intentar James, arrodillado en el piso y con sus brazos apuntaba hacia su 'Lily'. _¿El fuego de mi amor?_

- A Alex no creo que le guste algo tan... 'cariñoso'? - Realmente Al quería decir 'meloso', pero prefirió guardárselo

- Y que tal con algo como: 'Tus besos me hacen ascender al cielo. En el cielo estás tú y tú eres el mayor de los cielos. Por eso te llamo así.'? - Le pregunto a Al.

- Nunca la beso realmente, así que no creo que funcione. - Contesto Al intentando ser amable, pero estaba empezando a alcanzar su limite de tolerancia. _Dios_

- Ok, tengo mas. - _En serio? Más?_ Pensaba Al. - 'Desde aquella noche, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Has llenado todos los huecos de mi corazón'. - Dijo James mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

- No tuvieron ninguna noche juntos James. - Contesto Al, cansándose.

- 'No sé si lo sabes, pero voy al trabajo cada día por ti, vivo por ti, muero por ti... '

- No trabajas. - Lo corto Al, sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

- 'Eres mi silencio en mitad del ruido, mi luz en la oscuridad, mi refugio en la tormenta, eres mi vida...'

- No. - Dijo Al mientras suspiraba. _Ok ya es demasiado, este chico no tiene limite. _

- Y por que no le decís simplemente algo como 'Quisiera que me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento, bebe.'? Y ya, la besas y entendió todo. - Dijo Sirius súbitamente, recibiendo caras de 'Obviamente no va a funcionar' de parte de James, Peter y Remus.

- Salvo el 'bebe' me parece bien a mi. - Dijo Al realmente considerando la idea. Sirius la miro y le medio sonrió sorprendido porque concordara con ella. James y Remus por su lado, no podían creer que los métodos de Sirius le gustaran.

La discusión siguió unas horas más. El plan estaba terminado, y los chicos querían ir a dormir. Como se había hecho costumbre alguien acompañaba a Al a su casa. La primera vez que hicieron sus 'reuniones merodeadoras con invitada', Al termino camino a las mazmorras. Realmente no tenia sentido de orientación. Y esto sirvió de oportunidad para que James propusiera que Sirius la acompañara para guiarla y cuidarla, como todo caballero. Así Sirius por fin pudo hablar razonablemente tranquilo con ella. A Alrisha le agradaban esas charlas, Sirius era muy amable, gracioso y considerado. Y en el camino ella podía apreciar disimuladamente sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban. Grises como la tormenta.

Por su parte, Sirius esperaba ansioso a que se terminara la reunión para poder caminar a solas con ella. Alrisha podía ser muy tranquila y tierna cuando estaban solos. Una vez casi se tropezó, y cuando el la sujeto antes de que se caiga, ella se pudo bastante nerviosa y sonrojada. _Hermosa._ Es lo único que puede pensar Sirius cada vez que recuerda ese momento. Cada cosa que conocía de Al hacia que se enamorara mas de ella. Cuando hablaron un poco sobre sus familias, ella lo miro con mucho cariño y de una forma suave intento consolarlo. Sirius no recuerda lo que realmente dijo. Solo recuerda el brillo de sus ojos, le daba una sensación de paz inexplicable.

o.o.o

Finalmente el día de la gran cita llego. Alex y Al salieron de Zonko. Pero cuando Alex se despisto, Al ya había desaparecido, así que se sentó a esperar a que volviera. Remus estaba caminando sumamente nervioso por Hogsmeade y cuando se hizo la hora planeada, fue hacia la tienda de bromas.

Lily y James estaban en una 'cita'. Ese era el plan para pasar desapercibidos y poder ayudar. No tenían que dejar que nadie molestara, y ya que estaban se divertían un poco.

Sirius se encontró con Al, justo antes de que Remus llegara. Cuando Sirius salio de **Honeydukes** Peter ya no estaba. Así que se quedo solo con Al. James le había dicho a Peter que los deje solos apenas pueda.

- Que estas haciendo acá sola Alex? - Pregunto Remus, sintiéndose tonto por preguntar algo así. Sabiendo la respuesta perfectamente bien.

- Espero a Al, no se donde se metió. - Dijo Alex todavía pensando en donde podría estar su amiga.

- La vi hablando con Sirius hace un rato. - Le aviso Remus, haciendo que Alex se sienta un poco abandonada.

- Ah... Ok... supongo que me vuelvo entonces. - Dijo tristemente.

- No! Espera. Sirius me dejo por Al, te molestaría hacerme compañía? - Dijo Remus, sonrojado. Después e todo, era como casi invitarla a salir.

- Mmm esta bien, no es ningún problema. - Contesto Alexandra tímidamente, sonrojada al igual que Remus. - Querías ir a algún lado en especial?

- Si quiero ir a la librería si no te molesta. - Pregunto Remus mientras se rascaba la nuca como signo de nerviosismo.

- Esta bien. - Asintió Alex, para empezar a caminar hacia su nuevo destino con Remus.

Y así es como un día largo empezó, y los miembros del momentáneo 'merodeadores mas invitados' tuvieron una larga y agotadora tarea. Pero con muy buenos resultados para mas de uno.

_Continuara!..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y? Les gusto? No se si me quedo muy bien xD escribir este tipo de cosas no es lo mismo (para naada) que imaginarselas xD**

**Hace poco lei una historia que me dejo como 'wow' asi que si quieren la pueden leer. Se llama **'Una conversación necesaria' ** y la escribio **mullu**. La recomiendo, es un one shot sobre Remus y Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>PotterLilym: Hola! Muchas gracias ^^ Me alegro que te guste ^/^**

**Hasta la prox! Suerte y besos **(^o^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, todo es de ELLA y solo de ella. Lo mio es algún personaje que cree (Ej: Alrisha y Alex).**

* * *

><p><span>Sobre Sirius<span>

La vida de Sirius fue mucho más difícil de la que nadie se puede imaginar.

Su infancia se vio repleta de castigos y frialdad de su familia. Así creían ellos que iban a lograr que sus hijos siguieran a la perfección su linaje. Los Black no era cualquier familia. Era una de las más poderosas y más crueles. No por nada eran unos de los favoritos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Era una de las familias que excedían en el uso de la magia negra. Habían aprendido, a través de las generaciones, a perfeccionarla. Ellos debían servir a su líder. Obedecerlo y así lograr una raza de magos puros. Por eso mismo, Sirius había entrenado desde chico, lo habían criado como un perfecto mortifago, pero nadie creyó que el iría en contra de todo su mundo.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts fue elegido Gryffindor ya que él tenia el corazón de un valiente, aquel que se rebelo a todo y a todos, eligió su propio camino. Pero ser un Gryffindor implicaba la negación de su existencia. Ser Sirius Black, pero no ser un Black. Llevaba la sangre que tanto detestaba, pero era la sangre, a fin de cuentas, que lo formaba y lo hacia quien era hoy en día.

En Hogwarts, gracias a sus amigos, aprendió de amistad y lealtad a sus propios ideales. Aprendió a ser independiente y a pensar por si mismo. A no dejarse vencer por palabras y a fortalecer su corazón. Pero, a pesar de todo, nunca aprendió aquello que debe ser aprendido por parte de la familia. El nunca entendió a la perfección que era eso de amor, cariño y protección. Le costaba entender como era posible que James, su hermano del alma, actuara así por una chica que lo único que sabia hacer era gritar o estudiar.

Pero de repente su vida se vio iluminada. Fue amor a primera vista, aunque el no lo quiera admitir. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron el lo sintió. Sabia que algo la unía a ella, y esa emoción había llegado para quedarse. Le costo admitir sus sentimientos, no solo porque se negaba a amar a alguien, sino por el hecho de que le costaba diferenciar ese sentimiento. Cuando acepto su situación, lo que dictaba su corazón, sintió como toda su vida era diferente. Todo tomaba otro color. Ahora empezaba a llenar ese vació que su familia le había dejado.

Su carácter cambio, se volvió mas comprensible, tranquilo, sereno, pero a la vez genero fuerza suficiente para pelear contra 1000 hombres si era necesario. Verla le producía una pequeña taquicardia, euforia. Era un perfecta combinación entre nerviosismo y confusión, y sobre todo vulnerabilidad. A lo que ella pensara. El se podía pasar horas pensando el ella, soñando despierto con ella, pero ella ¿Qué pensaba de el? ¿Pensaba en el? Sirius descubrió que desde ahora en más la ansiedad era algo con lo que iba a vivir todos los días.

Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 9 (La cita II)

El plan esta apunto de comenzar y Sirius ya había perdido a Peter. Recién salían de Honeydukes y ya no sabia donde estaba su compañero. Como estaba tan concentrado en encontrarlo no noto que Al ya había llegado a su lado y estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

- Sirius! Sirius! - Susurraba Al para que Alex no la escuchara, pese a la distancia. - ¿Donde esta Peter? - Desde que el planeamiento de conquista había comenzado, Al llamaba a todos por los nombres.

- No se. Estaba acá, y ahora ya no. - Dijo Sirius igual de sorprendido que ella.

- No importa, se alejan, vamos. - Al agarro a Sirius del brazo y emprendieron camino.

Todo iba bien. Hasta ahora nadie había molestado. Pero Remus no parecía sacar el tema planeado. Habían hablado de libros, clases, profesores, de sus amigos, flores, hasta de maderas, pero no lo que habían planeado. ¿_Que clase de conversación sobre madera dura media hora? _Pensaban tanto Sirius como Al, pero ese no era el punto. Remus había pasado toda la cita intentando retrasar la confesión.

Sirius entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Había pasado noches con Al en la Torre de Astronomía. Habían charlado sobre todo. En esos momentos era en los que Sirius se sentía completo, tranquilo, fuerte. Pero no era fácil decirle lo que sentía. Era miedo al rechazo. Cosa nueva para el. Pero Remus no solo tenia el mismo miedo que el, su licantropia lo hacia todavía mas indefenso, mas sensible a lo que ella pensara. Tenia miedo a ser odiado, detestado.

Pero era el momento de que los dos se pusieran en acción. O al menos eso era lo que Remus pensaba, combatir sus temores. _Si se puede! _Y Sirius estaba dispuesto a darle fuerzas.

La hora de la acción había llegado. Remus se había sonrojado y miraba a Alex a los ojos. Ese era el momento del día. Acá tenían que estar atentos. Remus hablaba. Bien. Bien... una chica se callo sobre Alex. Perfecto. Nadie espero eso. Momento arruinado. Pero el puede volver a tratar.

Había pasado media hora desde que Remus había empezado a intentar confesarse. Tres personas, una lechuza, un juego entre niños y alguna que otra cosa molesto la 'cita' de sus amigos. Las otras cosas molestas habían interrumpido la conversación, pero podía seguir razonablemente tranquila. Dos de las tres personas fueron apartadas por las miradas de advertencia de Lily. La tercera era amiga de Al así que ella se encargo. La lechuza que quería atacar a Alex fue mandada al castillo por un conjuro de James. El juego entre unos chiquitos realmente no termino. Lo bueno es que no los molestaron más. Lo malo, Sirius y Al se pusieron a jugar con ellos.

Perfecto. Había pasado media hora y el grupo de guardaespaldas del frente trasero había perdido a los blancos.

¿Remus se iba a confesar? ¿Lo iban a seguir interrumpiendo?¿Alex iba aceptar y corresponder? ¿Iba a reaccionar bien? ¿Iba a reaccionar?

Ninguna pregunta podía ser respondida porque habían perdido a la pareja. Quedaron solos. Sirius se despedía de los niños y Al se enojaba por no prestar suficiente atención a la pareja.

- No te preocupes Al, los vamos a encontrar. A parte están James y Lily con ellos.

- Pero yo quería verlos! Con MIS propios ojos!

Esta clase de pucheros(*) eran los que hacían que Sirius pensara que ella era linda.

- Que te parece si los buscamos en la heladería y ya que estamos comemos uno? - Ese era el truco perfecto para calmar a Al, comida.

- No se, no deberíamos.

- Vamos. Se que querés.

- … Bueno, pero solo uno. - La tenia. Era muy gracioso ver como la comida regia el mundo de Al. No era como si no lo hiciera en el de Sirius. Pero ella pensaba más con el estomago que con la cabeza a veces.

- Ok vamos. - Dijo Sirius, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y así guiarla. Ella sabia como ir, pero Sirius aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tocarla aunque sea un poco. Siempre eran roces inocentes, pero eso contactos mínimos hacían que el corazón Sirius se acelerara. Le gustaba es sensación que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra de sus ex novias o parejas casuales.

La tarde paso tranquila, los dos se habían olvidado de porque habían salido ese día. Se habían olvidado de la pareja extraviada. Y se concentraron en ellos. Hablaron toda la tarde. Sirius descubrió que le gustaba consentirla, cuidarla, regañarla, estar simplemente con ella. Y verla sonreír, sobre todo hacerla feliz.

- jajaj no puedo creer que engañaraste a la policía simplemente cambiando tu nombre, y saliste sin ningún tipo de rasguño. - Dijo Al, mientras se reía y caminaba junto a Sirius por las calles de Hogsmeade.

- Si, me volví experto en eso. Wilberforce, Bathsheba, Elvendork, todos son yo. Fue bastante divertido ver la duda en sus caras. ** - **Comento Sirius con cara de triunfo. Habia safado de varios problemas de esa forma. Y estaba bastante orgulloso de ganar la pelea contra un policia tan facil. El, Sirius Black, no iba a ser atrapado nunca. (**)

- jaja me imagino. Igual es peligroso. No sabes que te puede pasar si la próxima no te creen, así que deberías tener mas cuidado Sirius. - Dijo Al, intentando dejar de reírse y mirarlo seriamente a la cara. - Entremos allá! - Grito de repente, agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia una tienda de joyas. Al soltó a Sirius y se concentro en observar cuidadosamente todo lo que había en la vidriera. Gesticulaba con cada pieza, mostrando si le gustaba o no. Fue así una por una. Hasta que se detuvo en un collar. Era una simple cadena, con un dije con forma de estrella.

- ¿Te gusta pequeña? - Pregunto el dueño. Un señor de unos 60 años, canoso, pequeño, frágil, pero sobre todo amable.

- Si, es muy lindo. ¿Sabe? Mi nombre es una estrella. - Dijo Al, orgullosa de su nombre.

- ¿En serio? No sabia. - Dijo Sirius, sorprendido ya que su nombre también era una estrella.

- Si, aunque Alrisha es mi segundo nombre, es mi favorito. Es una estrella de la constelación Piscis, la favorita de mi madre. - Dijo Al, sonriendo suavemente frente al recuerdo.

- Oh, así que este collar es perfecto para vos pequeña. ¿Por que no le pides a tu novio que te lo regale? - Dijo el señor mientras señalaba a Sirius.

Lo cual logro que Sirius mirara inmediatamente a Al, y que Al se sonrojara y apartara la vista. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sirius. Pero, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, Al miro al señor a los ojos y le dijo tranquilamente:

- jaja el solo es un amigo señor.

- Oh ya veo. - Respondió el dueño.

- Pero no se preocupe, apenas junte plata vengo y me lo compro. - Dijo al con una sonrisa en su cara, haciendo que el señor sonriera en respuesta.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue en silencio. Un poco incomodo, pero no lo suficiente como para inventar alguna escusa e ir por caminos separados. El caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en la reacción de Al. _¿Por qué se había sonrojado así? ¿Podría ser...? _Sirius sabia que ella no lo veía de 'esa' forma. O aunque sea, eso creía el.

o.o.o

Remus decidió que no podía hablar con ella sabiendo que lo seguían. Ya no sentía la presencia de Sirius y Al. Lo cual no sabia si era bueno, podían estar en una especie de cita; o malo, se habían peleado y se fueron por separado. Ahora quedaban James y Lily. Pero con ellos fue más fácil. Simplemente hizo contacto visual con Lily y ella entendió lo que su amigo pedía. Cuando ya estaban solos, Remus junto la fuerza suficiente para hablar. La llevo a un lugar apartado y la miro directo a los ojos. Sinceridad. Eso decidió que necesitaba.

- En realidad Alex, hay algo que tengo que confesar.

- Mnn dime Remus. - Contesto Alex un poco nerviosa, pero animando con la mirada a Remus para que prosiga.

- Esto fue planeado... Al esta con Sirius en algún lado, creo. - Bien, primero le tenia que decir la verdad.

- Como? … Con Sirius? ….Sirius Black? Tu amigo? … Ah... ya veo. - Algo no iba bien. Su cara repentinamente demostraba tristeza, pero_ ¿Por que? - _Ok, no los voy a molestar, así que si querés, puedes regresar al castillo. - _Malinterpreto_

- No, creo que te confundís. No te traje acá para dejarlos solos. Ellos lo hicieron para dejarnos solos.

Apenas termino de decir esto, Alex dejo de mirar sus pies y se concentro en sus ojos. Miraba los ojos de Remus como intentando entender a lo que se refería.

- Solos? - De repente, al entender a lo que se refería, bajo la vista y se sonrojo a más no poder. - Ah, solos.

Remus imitando el comportamiento, se sonrojo y paso la mano por la cabeza, buscando la forma de empezar.

- Bueno, veras... en realidad yo... - Dijo nervioso mirando a todos lados menos a Alex. - Lo que quiero decir es que... a mi.. yo... a mi vos – Y al intentar sacar fuerzas la miro. Sus miradas se conectaron.

No dijeron nada por unos eternos segundos. Y como si una fuerza inexplicable lo impulsara, se acerco lentamente, casi tanteando el terreno, y la agarro de los hombros y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron escucho un suave _Remus _salir de la boca de la chica y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Abrazo que ella correspondió torpemente. Eso le dio fuerza y confianza para poder decirlo finalmente. Sin separarse, empezó:

- Alex, no sé lo que me pasa. No dejo de soñarte, de pensar en vos. - Se separo un poco, lo suficiente lejos para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para todavía sentir su respiración. - Cuando miro tus ojos me tiemblan las piernas, me da un vuelco el corazón, se me agita la respiración... ¿será porque te quiero? Se que no soy perfecto. Pero me gustaría intentar serlo con vos. ¿Me dejarías?

- Remus. - Dijo Alex, mostrandole a Remus una cara nunca antes vista de felicidad y cariño. - Por supuesto.

Remus no podía ser más feliz. Se besaron nuevamente y luego se abrazaron. Cuando volvieron al castillo, se cruzaron con James y Lily. Y cuando Lily vio que iban agarrados de la mano, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo. Por fin todo iba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) hacer puchero: no se si saben lo que es, pero no sabia como decirlo. Es cuando uno hace <strong>**gestos de estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Por ejemplo, cuando a un niño no le dan los caramelos que pide, hace pucherito.**

**(**) Todos sabemos que no es así. Pero ellos no lo sabían.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Perdon por la demora u.u **

**Lo escribi todo de una. Espero que se entienda xD Por favor si ven que algo esta mal, me dicen? O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>Andy: Qué te parecio Remus? Estaba bonito y tierno? No sabes lo que me costo escribir la declaración xD ninguna me gustaba xD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, todo es de ELLA y solo de ella. Lo mio es algún personaje que cree los cuales ya conocen (a esta altura de la historia deberian e.e) xD. **

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 10<span> (Fiesta navideña)

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde el primer encuentro entre Sirius y Al en el tren. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Navidad se acercaba, solo 4 días más.. Todo Hogwarts estaba inundado de espíritu navideño. La mayoría de los alumnos se iban a sus hogares nuevamente, otros simplemente se quedaban. Los merodeadores tenían planeado pasar navidad juntos. Remus y Peter iban a ir de navidad, y Sirius iba a pasar noche buena con los Potter. A principios de ese año Sirius había huido finalmente de su casa llena de locos y se había ido a vivir con James. Esa había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida. Los Potter lo querían como si fuera su propio hijo, y el a ellos como si fueran los padres que nunca tuvo.

Clause, Alex, Nigel y Al también se iban a juntar todos en noche buena en la casa de Al. Al vivía en una casa llena de mascotas y era el único momento que tenia para verlas, por lo cual no estaba dispuesta a ir a otra casa. Eran las mascotas que había heredado de su padre y algunas eran de ella. Gracias a las mascotas ella podía vivir económicamente tranquila ya que ella realizaba estudios sobre las diferentes especies y los 'vendía' a centros de investigación.

- Buenos días mi amor. - Saludo alegremente Lily sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor en el comedor. Saludo el cual James respondió poniendo su mano en su pelo y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días dulzura.

- Buenos chicos! - Dijo Al mientras se acercaba al grupo junto a Alex y a Clause. Moviendo a Sirius y a Remus para poder sentarse en le medio empezó. - Vamos abran camino que esta reina quiere sentarse, muévanse plebeyos! - El grupo ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Al. Y, para felicidad de Sirius, ella y el habían terminado siendo un buen equipo.

- Por Merlín, James! Cada vez te pareces mas a tu padre. Vamos! ¿Beso en la frente? - Decía Sirius indignado.

- ¿Dulzura? - Secundaba Al

- ¿Y ahora que sigue? ¿Hacer la lista de compras?

- ¿Masajes en los pies?

- Chicos. - Solo esa palabra de Remus bastaba para que Sirius y Al se callaran.

- ¿Mañana a que hora te vas Al? - Pregunto Clause

- ¿Te vas? - Sirius y Remus se sobresaltaron ante la pregunta.

- Si, a casa, tengo que trabajar. - Contesto Al como si nada mientras se metia comida en la boca.

- ¿Pero cuando te voy a poder dar tu regalo? - Pregunto Remus un poco preocupado.

- Mandalo por lechuza Rem... sabes lo que es, ¿no? Lechuza: ave de la familia de las rapaces nocturnas que normalmente las brujas y los magos usamos para...

- Si, se lo que es una lechuza Al - Contesto Remus no prestandole mucha atencion.

- Tengo una idea! - Grito James de repente. - ¿Que les parece venir a casa en navidad? - Pregunto mirando a todo el grupo, completamente entusiasmado con la idea.

- No, gracias. - Respondio Al secamente, a lo cual todos se la quedaron mirandola sorprendidos por la reaccion. - Oh vamos! No me miren así! Menos vos Clause!

- Podrias ser un poco más amable. - Dijo Clause sin apartando la mirada y retomando la cena.

- ok ok. Es una tradición que los chicos y sus familias vengan a casa en las fiestas a celebrar. Y me permite seguir trabajando en visperas navideñas... Ya se ¿Por que no vienen ustedes? Y así conocen a mis hijos. - Con esto Sirius y Lily se atragantaron. Remus que ya sabia de que hablaba no se sorprendio. Clause ya no la escuchaba. Y James solo se dedico a mirarla con cara de preocupación.

- A lo que se refiere Alrisha, es que van a poder conocer a sus mascotas. - Alex hablo por primera vez.

- Exajerados. - Suspiro Al

- ¿En serio puedo ir? - Pregunto Sirius como si fuera un niño, usando su super mirada de perro mojado en la lluvia.

- ¿Realmente no hay problema en que vayamos? - Pregunto Lily feliz por la idea de festejar todos juntos por primera vez.

- Por supuesto que no hay problema, pueden venir todos menos Sirius. - Digo Al, quien ya habia terminado de comer, antes que todos, como siempre.

- Hey. Soy el alma de la fiesta yo! - Grito Sirius mientras la despeinaba.

- Quieto perro! - Digo Al divertida mientras agarraba un poco de pure de calabaza y se lo tiraba en la cara.

- Guerra de comida! - Grito Sirius, listo para tirarle todo el pote de pure en la cabeza a Alrisha.

- Chicos. - Dijo Remus, nuevamente imponiendo orden y logrando que los dos se quedaran quietos y callados.

La cena siguio tranquila, y los chicos terminaron de organizar la fiesta. Habian concluido que para recibir navidad todos, incluida la familia Potter, iban a ir a la casa de Alrisha. Ya habían hablado con Peter y Nigel y ellos acedieron sin ningun problema.

Al día siguiente Al se fue, despues de una despedida emotiva. Al se había puesto a llorar y a decir que los iba a extrañar a todos y que no se olviden de ella. En fin, uno mas de sus delirios, los cuales Sirius adoraba, y oportunidad que uso para abarzarla y reconfortarla.

Ese fin de semana los chicos aprovecharon para ir a Hogsmeade y comprar los regalos. Ninguno sabía que había comprado el otro. Todo iba a ser sorpresa.

Navidad llego. Los Potter más Sirius se preparaban para ir por red flu.

- Tienen todo chicos?

- Si ma, ya te dije que si. - Contesto James por cuarta vez.

- Si señora Potter, estamos listos. - Dijo Sirius, ansioso por volver a ver a Alrisha.

- Oh Sirius, ya te dije que nos podes llamar por nuestros nombres querido, sos parte de la familia ahora. - Dijo la Dorea Potter con una sonrisa amable en su cara.

- Bueno chicos, estamos listos. - Dijo dijo Charlus Potter, acomodándose en la chimenea. A los minutos todos estaban en la casa de Al, siendo recibidos por una elfina pequeña, vestida con un hermoso vertido azul.

- Buenas noches mis queridisimos amos Potter y amo Black. Scarletina esta muy honrada de poder conocerlos. Son los primeros en llegar! Mi ama Lux se encuentra en el patio, pero me dijo que los escoltara hacia el comedor. Es por aqui. - Dijo la elfina entre reverencias, mientras agarraba sus abrios y los guiaba hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegaron una armadura de acero golpio su espada contra el piso y grito: 'Los Potter y el joven Black han llegado'. Lo cual sorprendio a los recien llegados, pero no a los que ya se encontraban alli. La familia Beine (Nigel, sus padres y su hermano mayor), la familia Chaleur (Clause y sus padres) y la familia Smotred (Alex y su madre, ya que su padre no había podido ir).

Despues de las presentaciones formales, aparecio de la nada Alrisha, llena de barro, atras de un enorme ventanal, con las manos pegadas a la ventana, cara seria y con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo cual asusto a Alex y a su madre, como pasaba siempre. Y como pasaba siempre, los Beine se rieron con sus caracteristicas risas de osos, fuerte y claro.

- Buenas noches, Dorea, Charlus. Es un placer finalmente conocerlos. Espero que se sientan comodos en mi casa. Si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarme.

- Buenas noches Al - Digo Dorea mientras le sonreia. - El placer es todo nuestro. ¿Te llegaron las galletas que te mande?

- Si estaban deliciosas. Muchas gracias.

- Buenas noches Al.- Dijo Charlus.

- Tomen asiento, por favor. Ponganse comodos. ¿Quieren algo para tomar? - Preguntaba Al animadamente.

- Mama, papa. ¿Que esta pasando aca? ¿Ya se conocen?

- Bueno querido, tu amiga tuvo la gentileza de invitarnos formalmente la semana pasada. Y como estaba sola, tu madre penso que unas ricas galletas la podrian alegrar. - Dijo Charlus, mientras le giñaba un ojo a Al.

- No te pongas celoso, Jim. Pero ellos me prefieren a mi. - Bromeaba Al, mientras era limpiada por la madre de James con un pañuelo. Con lo cual solo logro que James entendiera menos la situacion.

- Buenas noches tambien Al. Yo estoy bien y vos? Gracias por preguntar. - Dijo Sirius, molesto por no recibir atencion. Mientras James se reia a lo bajo por el puchero que estaba haciendo su amigo.

- jaja perdon Siri, pero primero los atiendo a ellos. - Dijo Alrisha mientras se reia.

- No te preocupes por nosotros pequeña, ve con tus amigos. - Dijo Charlus

- Oh mejor anda a bañarte sucia. - Gritaba e lejos el hermano de Nigel, Tiberius.

- La verdad Al, que te paso? - Preguntaba James mientras se reia y la miraba de arriba a abajo.

- Mis bebes en accion. - Dijo Al con una sonrisa enorme mientras se señalaba a si misma. - Despues de arreglarme se los presento. Scarli! - Gritaba Al intentando llamar a su elfina.

- Si, mi amita Al? - Preguntaba una alegre elfina.

- Linda, revisas que halla comida en la mesa y que todos tengan bebida? Tambien esta atenta a la chimenea por si llega alguien. Fijate si la comida en el horno esta. Y prepara el segundo comedor para la cena. En un ratito ya vuelvo y te ayudo, si?

- No hay problema, amita. Scarletina se encargara de todo ahora mismo.

- No te apures que hay tiempo.

- Si no queres que se apure no le pidas tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. - Dijo Clause mientras se dirigia hacia donde ella estaba.

- Perfecto! Clause controla que todo este bien, todo caso llamame. Ya vuelvo. - Dijo Al mientras se daba vuelta y corria hacia la escalera.

- Buenas noches señor y señora Potter. James, Sirius. - Dijo como siempre el serio y educado Clause. - Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Clause Chaleur.

- Buenas noches querido. Al nos habla muy bien de vos. Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres tranquilamente. Yo soy Dorea y el es mi esposo Charlus - Contesto Dorea.

- Siempre es así Clause? - Pregunto James refiriendoce a Al.

- No, solo cuando esta despierta. Saben cuando... - PLUF! Clause fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido que venia de la chimenea. Y a los minutos la armadura volvio a hablar: 'El joven Lupin y el joven Pettigrew han llegado'

- Te dije Peter que tengas cuidado. Esto pasa porque no me haces caso.

- Perdon Remus. - Hablaban Remus y Peter mientras entraban al comedor llenos de cenizas de la chimenea.

- Peter, Remus, hace tanto que no los vemos. Ya estan tan grandes. - Dijo Dorea mientras iba a saludarlos efusivamente.

La armadura volvio a hablar: 'La joven Evans ha llegado'

- Lily! - Grito James mientras corria hacia la puerta para saludar a su novia. - Mama, papa, ella es Lily, mi futura esposa. - Al decir esto logro que Lily se sonrojara, que Charlus abrazara a su hijo mientras le decis un 'buen trabajo hijo' y la madre la saludara con un fuerte abrazo.

- Bienvenida a la familia querida. - Dijo Dorea a una sonrojada Lily.

La cena paso sin ningun inconveniente y el arbol navideño estaba lleno de regalos. Los padres estaban todos es una punto y hablaban animadamente. Y los chicos en la otra punta discutiendo sobre quiddich, el colegio, la familia. Sirius y Al se sentaron uno al lado del otro, al igual que Remus y Alex, y James y Lily. Nigel no dejaba de decir que extrañaba a su novia, y Clause que no iba a llegar a terminar de leer los libros que tenia planeado leer. Cuando la hora llego, todos brindaron y fueron a ver los presentes. Mientras Sirius pensaba en la forma de darle a Al su presente disimuladamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Perdon! Tarde un monton en subir el nuevo cap! u.u Y seguramente tenga horrores de ortografía u.u no me odien u.u **

**Si ven que algo esta mal me dicen? O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>Andy: Perdon que tarde! u.u Ya te debias haber olvidado de mi u.u Hace mucho que no me criticas! Que esta mal? Me tenes que decir eh, confio en tu juicio xD<strong>

**SxLMalfoy: :O Muchas graciaaas! Sos divina! Me pusiste como autor favorito :3 Me caes muy bien xD Curiosidad.. tu nombre es por Sirius y Lucius?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, todo es de ELLA y solo de ella. Lo mio es algún personaje que cree.**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento Indefinido: Cap 1<span>1 (Hora de los celos y de los regalos)

- Feliz Navidad!

Todos estaban intercambiando regalos. Alex y Remus por un lado, amorosamente hablando, al igual que Lily y James, los padres de James, los padres de Nigel, todos cariñosos entre si. Y Sirius en una esquina, pensando que podría hacer lo mismo si le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos a Al antes de navidad, en resumen, celoso de ellos. No eran celos malos, era celos, vamos a decir, nivel 1.

Cuando vio que ella, al fin, se encontraba sola, se preparo para ir a hablarle y darle el regalo.

- ¿Divirtiéndote?

- Sii! ¡Alex me regalo una maquina para hacer helados! ¡No puedo esperar para probarla!

- jaj que bueno Alie, espero que me convides uno.

- Por supuesto. La...

Al fue interrumpida por Nigel quien se acerco a ella, miro a Sirius y le dijo algo al oído a Al. Al se rió a lo bajo y le pego en el hombro levemente.

.

- Medidor de celos de Sirius. -

[Completamente celoso]

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2 Sirius

1^^^^^^

[Para nada celoso]

.

Sirius se quedo callado, y empezó una conversación ahora de tres. Luego se unió Lily, y Sirius dio por sentado que la conversación a solas se había terminado. Volvió a intentar hablar con ella unos minutos después. Nigel todavía no la dejaba, lo cual volvía loco a Sirius, y cuando James entendió que le pasaba, al parecerle gracioso le siguió la corriente a Nigel. _Fantástico._ Pensó Sirius al ver que Al era acosada por dos personas, Nigel que la abrazaba de vez en cuando y James que le mimaba la cabeza.

.

[Completamente celoso]

9

8

7

6

5

4 Sirius

3^^^^^^

2^^^^^^

1^^^^^^

[Para nada celoso]

.

James se divertía al ver las reacciones de Sirius, pero su plan para molestarlo fue interrumpido cuando vio que Lily hablaba con los Potters y se reían, y no pudo evitar querer unirse a la conversación de su novia y sus padres, y se fue hacía allá.

Por fin, Nigel la soltó. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar a Sirius, Nigel le daba su regalo a Al. Era una especie de brújula vieja, nada especial al parecer, pero eso no evito que Al se le tirara en cima a Nigel. Nigel, correspondiendo el abrazo, miro a Sirius a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa inocente.

.

[Completamente celoso]

9

8

7

6 Sirius

5^^^^^^

4^^^^^^

3^^^^^^

2^^^^^^

1^^^^^^

[Para nada celoso]

.

Cuando tenia una pequeña oportunidad, Sirius parecía o ponerse nervioso o se veía interrumpido por Nigel. Esto de no poder darle el regalo lo estaba volviendo loco y el tiempo se le acababa.

- ¡Siri! ¡Feliz Navidad! - Dijo Al, corriendo hacia el. - ¡Toma! ¡Un regalito para vos! - Le entrego un pequeño paquete. - ¡Abrilo! ¡Abrilo! - Cuando Sirius lo abrió, vio un par de guantes negros de cuero. _Ehh lindos_. Pensó, en si no era nada fantásticos, pero ella se los había comprado a el, así que de alguna forma eran especiales. - ¿Te gustan?

- … Eh, si. Gracias.

- ¡Mentiroso! - Respondió Al gritando. - Los guantes no son la gran cosa. Pero ¿te digo un secreto? - Y amago a acercarse para hablarle al oído y que nadie escuchara. - son guantes que...

Al fue interrumpida por un abrazo sorpresivo. Era un abrazo demasiado pegado, muy cariñoso. La reacción de Al fue llevar sus manos a los brazos que la abrazaban. No siguió hablando y Sirius no pudo evitar ponerse peor. Nigel la había abrazado justo en frente de el por la espalda, lo hacia apropósito. Había arruinado el momento.

.

[Completamente celoso]

9

8 Sirius

7^^^^^^

6^^^^^^

5^^^^^^

4^^^^^^

3^^^^^^

2^^^^^^

1^^^^^^

[Para nada celoso]

.

Cada vez que un momento justo llegaba para darle el regalo a Al, Sirius terminaba siendo interrumpido. Ella ya le había dado su regalo, y la noche estaba terminando.

- Hermano, cambia la cara. - Dijo James, acercándose a el.

- Estoy harto James. ¡Simplemente no se lo puedo dar!

- Sirius, tuviste toda la noche.

- ¡No es tan fácil! ¿Vos se lo pudiste dar a la pelirroja?

- Si, y le encanto, como era obvio.

- Es una simple vieja cajita musical muggle. No se que tiene de fantástico.

- A las chicas esas cosas les gustan.

- Si, lo se. - Contesto Sirius, pensando en esa estúpida brújula que le dio Nigel a Al.

.

[Sirius, completamente celoso]

9^^^^^^

8^^^^^^

7^^^^^^

6^^^^^^

5^^^^^^

4^^^^^^

3^^^^^^

2^^^^^^

1^^^^^^

[Para nada celoso]

_._

_Listo, se acabo! _Sirius se paro, dejando a James solo, y fue directo a ella.

- Al! - Grito obteniendo la atención de Nigel y Remus también, quienes se encontraban hablando con ella y lo miraron sorprendidos. - Nunca me presentaste a tus mascotas. Las quiero conocer. - Dijo con un tono medio violento, pero ya no daba más de los celos.

- Ah. Ok. Vamos. - Respondió Al, dudando en como tratarlo. Lo guió el patio y ya afuera le hablo. - ¿Estas bien Sirius? - Sirius respiro profundo y la miro a los ojos.

- Si, es solo que allá adentro había mucha gente, y no pude hablar con vos desde que me diste el regalo. Perdón si fui grosero.

- ¡Tu regalo! ¡Cierto! - Grito Al. Acto seguido 7 perros fueron corriendo hacia ella, le saltaban alrededor, le lenguatiaban la cara, le pedían mimos. - ¡Bueno chicos! - Dijo Al entre risas, calmándolos un poco. - Ellos son mis bebes Sirius. Son mis hermosos Crups. (*)Tené cuidado que no le agradan los extrañ.. - Pero antes de que terminara de hablar 3 de los perros ya le habían saltado encima y le pedían jugar. - ¿Les agradas? No les agrada nadie, ni siquiera Nigel, ni se les puede acercar sin que lo ataquen - _¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora no voy a ser interrumpido! _Penso Sirius.

- Bien, parezco ser la excepción. - Dijo Sirius alegremente.

- jaja Así parece. Vení. - Dijo Al mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad de su patio, y los perros la seguían. Sirius la siguió por unos minutos sin entender hacia adonde iban, hasta que vio un circulo de inodoros atrás de unos arboles, con un lava manos en la mitad del circulo.

- Son trasladores que me llevan a las casas de los chicos, o al Ministerio de Magia, o... en fin a varios lugares. - Dijo mientras bajaba la tapa de un inodoro y se sentaba. - Como intentaba decirte antes. - Los perros ya se habían acomodado a su alrededor, quedando el solo parado.

- Sentate. - Sirius se sentó. - Como decía. Los guantes no son cualquier tipo de guantes. Tienen un hechizo parecido al de la capa invisible. No son tan fuertes, pero hace que la gente no note tu presencia, pero si vos te querés hacer notar, aunque tengas los guantes puestos, te pueden ver. Podemos decir que pasas desapercibido. - Sirius se quedo impresionado, ¡Eran fantásticos! ¡Perfectos para las bromas! O los podía usar en clase y hablar. Pero..

- .. Pero, pero ¿Como los conseguiste?

- ¡Espera acá! - Dijo y salio corriendo. Cuando volvió, trajo consigo un mono, no muy grande, de pelo plateado, que la abrazaba temeroso frente a la presencia de un extraño. - Te presento a Dimitri. - Pero el mono se estaba haciendo invisible. - Noo Dimi, no le tengas miedo. El es bueno. - El mono, dudoso, de a poco fue entrando en confianza. - Es un Demiguise (**), lo conocí en un viaje a China que hice hace dos años. ¿No es re tierno? El me ayudo a hacer tu regalo. - Dijo Al mientras lo mimaba y lo dejaba en uno de los arboles cercanos.

- ¿Los hiciste vos? - Pregunto Sirius acercándose a ella. - ¡Son geniales! Gracias Alie – Dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

- No hay problema Siri. Usalos sabiamente. - Dijo dramáticamente, intentando imitar el tono de Dumbledore y correspondiendo el abrazo.

El abrazo duro más de lo normal, ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo. Pero cuando Sirius se dio cuenta que Al tenia un poco de frió aflojo el abrazo. Y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella y acariciándola levemente, dijo:

- ¿Por que no vamos volviendo Alie?

- En un ratito. - Dijo un poco ruborizada. Gesto que le encanto a Sirius y sin darse cuenta ya estaba inclinándose para besarla, y al parecer ella no oponía resistencia. Al contrario, fue poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Sirius y acercándose a el. Pero antes de que se besaran, faltando unos desquiciadores milímetros, se escucho un sonoro PLAF.

- Ejem, espero no interrumpir. - Dijo un gato negro, parado en dos patas, con sombrero de copa y vestido por un pequeño traje verde oscuro que dejaba salir su cola libremente.

- No, esta bien Brandon. - Dijo Alrisha completamente colorada, alejándose un poco de Sirius. - Sirius, te presento a mi secretario el Baron Brandon (***). El nombre lo elegí yo, ¿no es lindo? - Dijo todavía ruborizada.

- Un placer, Sirius Black. - Dijo cortesmente Sirius, recibiendo como respuesta un reverencia de parte del gato.

- Alrisha, tanto el señor y la señora Potter, al igual que el joven Lupin y el joven Pettigrew, ya desean retirarse, y me pidieron que te avise.

- Muchas gracias Brandon, ahora mismo voy a despedirlos. ¿Vamos Sirius? - Pregunto Al avanzando de a poco.

- Esta bien. - Contesto Sirius a regañadientes.

Dorea, Charlus y James habían empezado a despedirse. Y Sirius todavía no sabia como entregárselo. Miraba a Al mientras ella se despedía de todos un por uno. Casi la besaba, y ella no se habia resistido. Sirius no podía estar más feliz, eso podía significar que a ella el también le gustaba, pero no se iba a hacer muchas ilusiones. Una chica tan linda e inteligente como ella podía elegir a alguien mejor que el. Pero no tenia tiempo para dudar. Ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca.

- Sirius ¿Que haces ahí parado? ¿No pensás despedirte de mi? - Dijo Al mientras se alejaba de la gente e iba hacia la alejada esquina donde se encontraba Sirius.

- ¿Como me voy a ir sin saludarte princesa? Te lo quería dar antes, pero no encontré momento. Feliz navidad. - Dijo Sirius, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, mientras sacaba su regalo del bolsillo. - Abrilo después. - Dijo mientras se lo entregaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias. - Respondió Al, avergonzada por el beso y mirando la pequeña caja con ojos llenos de felicidad.

Dorea apareció detrás de ellos y les informo que ya estaban listos para retirarse

- Si quieres pequeña, nos pueden visitar uno de estos días, antes de que acaben las vacaciones.

- Muchas gracias Dorea, pero Clause se queda en casa y tengo cosas que hacer acá.

- ¿Clause se queda? - Dijo Sirius, nivel de celos 6, preocupado por el hecho de que la chica que le gustaba se quedara con un chico a solas, incluso si ese chico era solo un amigo.

- Si... ¿Querés venir? ¿Quieren venir? Yo no pudo irme de casa, pero estaría encantada de que vengan a mi casa por el tiempo que quieran.

- ¿Nos podemos quedar las vacaciones acá? - Pregunto Sirius, o mejor dicho preguntaron los celos de Sirius, aliviados por la noticia.

- Sirius, no creo que eso sea lo que quería decir Al. - Dijo Charlus, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sirius.

- No, no. Yo no tengo problema. Mientras más mejor. Le voy a decir a Rem y a Peter también, a ver si pueden.

- ¿Podemos invitar a Lily? - Pregunto James.

- Lily me dijo que no podía. Si querés intenta Jim.

Todos se despidieron, prometiendo verse el día siguiente. Sirius estaba completamente feliz por la oportunidad de pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Al. Y James estaba deprimido porque no iba a poder ver a su amorcito hasta que empiecen las clases nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desde ya, perdón por la demora. Por algunos problemas se me esta haciendo difícil escribir, pero voy a intentar subir el prox cap en unos días, ya que se viene fin de semana.**

**¿El 'Medidor de celos de Sirius' les pareció muy mala idea? A mi me pareció simpático cuando se me ocurrió, pero puede ser que los haya confundido :S**

* * *

><p><em>(*) <em>_Crup__: Es un perro similar a un Terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los Muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, pues come de todo, desde Gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener Crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas._

_(**) __Demiguise__: __Puede encontrarse en el Extremo Oriente, aunque con cierta dificultad, pues es capaz de hacerse invisible cuando se siente amenazado. Solamente algunos magos expertos en su captura pueden distinguirlo. Es una bestia herbívora y pacífica, similar a un mono con ojos grandes, negros y tristes, casi siempre ocultos por su pelo. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por pelo largo, sedoso y fino, de color plateado. Las pieles del Demiguise son muy preciadas, ya que con su pelo se pueden tejer capas invisibles. _

_(***) Acuérdense que dije que Alrisha 'trabaja' o algo así, y la idea de un gato con traje me gusto y la quería usar xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Polyta: Muchas gracias! :) Espero que la historia no te deje de gustar xD Besos y suerte!<strong>

**SxLMalfoy: Ohh leí alguno que otro sobre la pareja, si, hacen linda pareja :B Gracias por pensar que el cap esta bueno ^^ Espero que este capitulo, y el otro y el otro también te guste :D Hasta la prox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todo es de J K Rowling. Los personajes, los lugares y ****las criaturas mágicas**** son de ****Ella.**** Lo mio ****creo que ****es mio y ****si no fuera mio, seria de otro (?). Lo que es mio y estoy segura que es mio**** son ****l****o****s**** personaje que cree (****Los cuales ya conocen y aman (?))****.**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento indefinido: Cap <span>12 (Las cosas como son)

Esta vez, cuando los chicos volvieron a la casa de Al al día siguiente, entraron por la puerta principal. Si el interior les habia parecido raro, la puerta fue más.

Con lo que se encontraron fue con una puerta descomunal, media casi 3 metros de altura y 4 o tal vez 5 metros de ancho. Era de piedra y muy pesada. Dos macetas raras, con forma de cerdos, a los costados, grandes y gordos, con plantas al parecer carnívoras en la espalda. Apenas se acercaron los cerdos hablaron.

- Buenos días visitantes. ¿En que los podemos ayudar?. - Dijo el cerdo de la derecha, con un tono poco amigable.

- Buenos días. - Dijo dubitativo, casi temeroso Sirius. - Nos gustaría ver a Al.

- ¿A la señorita? ¿Y con que motivos? - Dijo el cerdo de la izquierda, igual de poco amigable que el otro cerdo.

- Mmm Somos amigos. Nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar por el resto de las vacaciones. - Dijo James, todavía sorprendido por los cerdos de piedra que hablaban. - Mi nombre es James Potter y el es Sirius Black.

- ¿Serán los invitados de los que la señorita hablo Puig? - Pregunto el cerdo de la derecha al cerdo de la izquierda.

- Deben ser Agh

- ¿Los dejamos pasar Puig?

- ¿Como sabemos que son ellos? Pueden ser impostores Agh

- ¿Le preguntamos al Barón Puig?

- Le preguntamos a Barón Agh. - Apenas dijo esto, los cerdos al mismo tiempo levantaron su pata derecha y la golpearon contra el piso haciendo un fuerte ruido. Los chicos no sabían como reaccionar. Sirius supuso que hablaban del gato de Al. Y tenía razón. Segundos después apareció el gato con traje frente a ellos.

- Buenos días caballeros. Supongo que quieren ver a la señorita. - Dijo el gato mientras les hacia un gesto con la mano señalando la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente. - Por favor, siganme.

Y así hicieron. Al entrar se encontraron con un largo y oscuro pasillo. Lleno de armaduras y cuadros, los cuales lo siguieron fijamente con la mirada por todo el camino. El gato siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una sala inmensa, completamente negra, la cual les hacia recordar la sala común de Slytherin.

- Buenos días amo joven Black, buenos días amo joven Potter. Por favor dejen a Scarletina ayudarles con sus equipajes. - Dijo la elfina esta vez vestida con un vestido más simple, de color marrón claro. Sirius y James le dieron sus bolsos, y la elfina así se fue.

- La señorita se encuentra por aquí. - Dijo el gato, nuevamente caminando hacia una puerta al final de la habitación. Cuando se abrió los ojos de Sirius brillaron. Al se encontraba en la mesa de la sala, junto con Remus jugando al ajedrez mágico.

- Hola chicos. - Dijo Remus, quien se encontraba tranquilo recostado contra la silla.

- Buenas Remus. ¿Cuando llegaste? - Dijo James dirigiéndote hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

- Hace un par de horas.

- Hola Al. - Dijo emocionado Sirius, quien noto al instante que Al tenia su regalo en el cuello. El collar que habían visto aquella vez en Hogsmeade, con forma de estrella, al igual que el nombre de ella y su nombre.

- Shh. - Dijo Al mientras le hacia señas para que no hablara.

- Que...

- Shh!

- Esta pensando Sirius. No creo que te convenga molestarla ahora. - Dijo Clause apareciendo por una de las puertas, la cual daba a la cocina. - ¿Como están?

- Bien. ¿Y vos Clause? Que entrada rara que tenes Al. - Dijo James, mientras miraba a Al.

- Shhhh! - Repitió al mientras le tiraba una galleta por la cabeza.

- Eso fue... innecesario. - Dijo Sirius mientras la miraba enojado, no le gustaba nada que no le prestara atención, el estaba completamente emocionado de verla, incluso si solo había pasado unas horas desde la ultima vez que la vio. Sin embargo ella no mostraba ningún interés en el.

- F2 – Dijo Al, acto seguido su caballo destrozaba una torre de Remus. - Siri! - Dijo Al, mientras se paraba y corría a abrazar a Sirius. - ¿Te gustaron Puig y Agh? Fue mi idea, ¿sabes? Papa las hizo para mi jardín, pero hablaban mucho y le pegaban a mis bebes, así que tuve que separarlos. - Dijo Al levemente deprimidas. - Pero son unas lindas gárgolas guardianas. ¿No crees? - Dijo nuevamente alegre, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Sirius, esas que tanto amaba.

- Si. Son interesantes. - Dijo Sirius mientras correspondía el abrazo y la agarraba con fuerza. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sip, perfecto. ¿Trajiste todas tus cosas?

- Si. Scarletina las llevo a .. algún lado.

- Sip, las llevo a tu habitación.

- B5 – Remus había logrado matar al ultimo alfil que le quedaba a Al. Al soltó a Sirius súbitamente y se volvió a sentar y a concentrar en el juego.

El juego siguió. Sirius buscaba la atención de Al, y ella se la daba cada vez que terminaba de jugar. James y Clause hablaban animadamente en la otra punta de la mesa. La tarde paso tranquila, apenas el juego termino Sirius recibió toda la atención que quería, y Al no parecía molesta en otorgársela. Por insistencia de Remus y Clause, el grupo se puso a terminar la tarea y/o a revisarla (en el caso de Remus y Clause, quienes ya la habían terminado obviamente). Esa tarde el grupo termino con todos sus deberes, permitiendo que el resto de las vacaciones les quedara libre.

Al día siguiente, los chicos propusieron jugar al quidditch, pero Clause se había escusado diciendo que prefería terminar de leer uno de sus libros, así que quedaban desparejos. Para desgracia de Sirius, Nigel apareció a la tarde. Así que jugaron un pequeño partido de 2 contra 2. Decidido por sorteo: Nigel y Sirius, contra James y Remus. Es partido duro poco, ya que como Nigel y Sirius no dejaban de pelearse, James y Remus habían ganado fácilmente.

Cuando decidieron volver a la casa, se encontraron con Al que estaba sacandole unas plumas a un fenix, y al verlos a Nigel y a Sirius todos sucios y lastimados les exigió que se bañaran y ella se encargaba de las lastimaduras. Nigel protesto diciendo que el podía solo y no necesitaba ayuda, y pese a que Sirius también podía solo, acepto la ayuda.

- ¿Como paso esto Sirius? Pensé que eras un buen jugador

- ¡Lo soy! ¡Soy uno de los mejores!

- Ok Ok. Quedate quieto

Primero Al se dedico a curarle una herida que había recibido en el antebrazo, y mientras ella se concentraba en limpiarle la herida, Sirius se dedicaba a mirarle los ojos. _Sus ojos hoy son mas verdes que grises. _Al podía sentir la mirada de Sirius clavada en ella, y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Intentando que le doliera lo menos posible, se dedico a una herida que se había hecho en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

- ¡Ouch! Eso duele.

- Aguantate. - Dijo Al mientras le limpiaba la herida. Por la posición en la que se encontraban, Sirius la tenia muy cerca, tanto que podía notar con facilidad como latía su corazón. Si se acercaba un poquito más, podía llegar a escucharlo. _El corazón de Al._ Un poquito más, solo un poquito. - ¿Te duele algo más? - Dijo alejándose un poco.

- … No tenes puesto el collar. - Sirius lo había notado hace unos minutos con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Eh?... Ah, me lo saco para estar afuera. - Contesto Al sonrojándose un poco. - La ultima vez que me puse un collar, era uno que me regalo papa, y jugando con los perros lo perdí. - Dijo mirando para otro lado. - No quiero que pase lo mismo con este. - Agrego un poco más bajo y un poco más sonrojada.

Sirius había pasado toda la noche pensando en ese momento cuando casi se besaban. Al de por si era muy cariñosa, así que Sirius soporto todo el día sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas. Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, no lo soportaba más, necesitaba besarla, probar sus labios. Su cuerpo actuá antes que su cerebro. Y sin darse cuenta, ya la había agarrado de la mano, impidiendo que siguiera alejandose. Los dos se quedaron paralizados. Sirius pensando en el error que había cometido al agarrarla ya que no sabia como actuar después. Y Al pensando en que hacer, el porque la agarraba, en la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- ¿Te duele algo más? - Fue lo que atino a decir Al para llenar el silencio que los rodeaba.

- Si. - Mirándola fijamente, Sirius tiro levemente de la mano de Al para que ella se acercara a el. Y cuando Al dio un paso hacia adelante, el se paro para quedar a su altura. Susurrando su nombre, con la mano libre acerco su cara hacia el, mientras el acercaba la suya. Se iban a besar, por fin se iban a besar. Pero cuando el momento llego Sirius termino besandole la frente. Ella se había corrido. Había evitado el beso. Sirius estaba destrozado. Pero cuando la miro bien ella estaba completamente roja.

- Me estas matando. - Dijo mientras la abrazaba. Alrisha con un poco de timidez respondió el abrazo, para sorpresa y felicidad de Sirius. Después de unos minutos eternos de estar en la misma posición decidieron que era hora de volver con los demás.

Si hizo de noche y ellos no dejaban de mirarse a escondidas cada vez que podían. Sirius no la había besado, pero ella lo había abrazado y cada vez que la miraba ella le sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco. Con estas dos señales simples, Sirius decidió esperar a que ella estuviera lista.

Los días pasaron y Sirius cada vez que podía se quedaba sola con ella, o algunas veces ella lo buscaba, y se quedaban hablando como aquellas noches en el aula de Astronomía. Los dos se hacían cada vez más cercanos. Se abrazaban cuando podían y nadie los veía. Sirius la mimaba y Alrisha se dejaba mimar, pero ya no eran esos roces inocentes sin significado, ahora era caricias llenas de amor, que dejaban notar todo lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro.

- … entonces cuando me pasaron la Quaffle y anote esos puntos, deje el partido con más de 200 puntos de diferencia en unos segundos. Por Merlín, soy perfecto.

- Lo que sea James. Sirius deja de sonreír, ¿Querés? - Dijo Remus en la ultima noche en la que se iban a quedar en la casa de Al. Al día siguiente ya tenían que volver a Hogwarts, no sin antes pasar por sus propias casas.

- Imposible. - Respondió Sirius son su sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Uuuf, ahora extraño a Lily compañero. Es deprimente estar al lado de tanta felicidad y no recibir nada. ¡Merlín! ¡Quiero ver a Lily! - Grito James sentandoce en el pasto del patio, al lado de sus amigos.

- Te entiendo. - Dijo Remus con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Oooh alguien extraña a su princesaaaa – Bromeo James.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo? - Se defendió Remus, sonrojado.

- Para nada. - Respondió Sirius, todavía son su sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Vos callate. - Dijeron sus dos amigos al unisono, mientras le pegaban al aun sonriente Sirius.

- ¿Chicos? - Dijo Al con las dos manos en el marco de la puerta y asomando la cabeza. - ¿Interrumpo? - Dijo maliciosamente feliz. Mientras, Sirius se paraba e iba a su lado.

- Para nada. No molestas. - Dijo Remus con una sonrisa totalmente calma. Logrando que Al haga puchero y se diera la vuelta.

- No importa, la próxima interrumpo... La comida ya esta. - Respondió Al mientras entraba a la casa con Sirius.

La cena paso tranquila, como era de esperarse Sirius y Alrisha se sentaron el uno al lado del otro. Sirius no había intentado besar a Al nuevamente, pese a que se moría de ganas. Pero había esperado mucho tiempo para poder tenerla tan cerca y no se iba a arriesgar a asustarla porque el quería ir un poco más rápido. Por eso mismo, había intentado comportarse como un caballero y no la había intentado besar otra vez. Sin embargo Alrisha se estaba inquietando, así que decidió ella tomar el asuntos en sus manos a la noche después de la cena. Disimuladamente llevo a Sirius al patio para estar solos.

- Que linda noche. - Dijo Sirius abrazando a Al y mirando hacía la luna. - En una semana ya es luna llena.

- … Sirius. - Lo llamo Al mientras se escondía en el abrazo de Sirius.

- ¿Mmm? - Respondió Sirius mientras la apretaba más contra el y le acariciaba el pelo, logrando que Al se relajara en el abrazo. Al se alejo unos centímetro y lo miro a la cara completamente avergonzada.

- Me mm... Vos – Empezó a decir cada vez poniéndose más nerviosa y apartando la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa Alie? - Pregunto el. Amaba lo tímida que podía ser Al en esos momentos a solas.

- Mmm yo quería saber si vos... - Pero al parecer no podía seguir hablando. Algo tan simple como eso, le estaba costando demasiado. Al se mordió el labio inferior y lo miro a los ojos, buscando el valor de Gryffindor que no tenia. Después de un rato en la misma posición, y de agarrar más fuerte a Sirius, fue el el que termino hablando.

- No te das una idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte Al. - Dijo Sirius rozando sus labios con sus dedos. La sola idea de tener a Al tan cerca, y ella tan linda, le estaba haciendo perder todo el poder de auto control que había intentado mantener durante todo ese tiempo.

- Entonces besame. - Dijo Al, tímida pero determinada a no apartarse otra vez.

Sirius se sorprendió por sus palabras. Su corazón se acelero y se lleno de alegría. Con su típica sonrisa matadora, dijo:

- Con gusto princesa. - Besándola finalmente, terminado así una de sus mejores vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Nuevamente, perdón por la demora. Estaba empezando ****otra historia ****y me entretuve tanto que me tilde en seguir este xD ****Por cierto... se llama -Dulce Abismo-, son completamente bienvenidos a leerla y reviewsarla (dejar comentarios xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>SxLMalfoy: Buenísimo! Estoy re feliz que te gustara. Gracias ^^<strong>

**Andy: ****Ay si me lo pones de esa forma te lo perdono (?) y acosame mas que me gusta (?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todo es de J K Rowling. **

**N/A: Mis queridos lectores, empece otra historia llamada 'Dulce Abismo', si tiene tiempo ¿La podrían leer y decirme que opinan? Acuerdence que me gustan las criticas.**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento indefinido: Cap 13<span> (Por unos gatos...)

Alrisha no podría ser más feliz. Sirius la cuidaba un montón y ella se sentía más amada que nunca. Pero solo había un problema. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y ella no podía dejar de sentir las miradas de odio de las fans de Sirius. Ya habían intentado molestarla varias veces, pero la subestimaron y la mayoría de las veces pudo escapar fácilmente. Hablo del asunto con Clause, pero estaba decidida a no decirle a Sirius que pasaba. Ella se podía cuidar sola, y tampoco quería molestar a Sirius. Pero estar todo el tiempo alerta la había cansado al máximo. Y Sirius empezaba a notar que algo no andaba bien.

- Alie ¿Esta todo bien?

- Por supuesto. ¿Que puede andar mal? - Dijo Al mientras abrazaba a Sirius. Al notar que Sirius todavía seguía preocupado, lo beso para intentar calmarlo. Abstrayendolos a un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos.

- ¿Pueden dejar de devorarse en la mitad del pasillo? - Se escucho la voz de Remus preguntar. - Vamos, es hora de la cena.

Después de hablar con Remus en el trayecto al Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Cuando Alrisha vio su plato, noto que tenia un brillo especial. Así que decidió dejarlo de lado y decir que quería comer del mismo plato que Sirius. La cena termino tranquila. Cuando Clause le pregunto que había pasado con su propio plato, Al le dijo que era muy probable que tuviera vidrio partido. Lo habían intentado la semana pasada, y ella había terminado en la enfermería. No iba a volver a pasar.

Por el otro lado, Sirius seguía siendo acosado por sus fans. Al principio lograba escaparse con facilidad, pero cada vez se le hacia más difícil. Cuando Al no estaba cerca, siempre había alguna que lo arrinconaba e intentaba aprovechar la oportunidad. Obviamente Al no sabia nada de eso. Si se llegaba a enterar no sabia que podía a pasar. Así que decidió guardarlo en secreto.

Así paso una semana más. Al y Sirius no tenían un minuto de descanso. Pero de repente, todo se calmo. Los dos estaban sorprendidos, no sabían como actuar. Se pusieron más alertas que nunca. Los dos procuraron estar siempre en compañía de alguien. En cualquier momento alguien los podía atacar.

Como paso una semana y media más tranquila, empezaron a bajar la guardia. Aprovecharon para estar juntos sin nada que los moleste. Al había logrado que Sirius se siente a estudiar con ella, sin hablar. Iban a caminar por las orillas del Lago, se escapaban de vez en cuando a Hogsmeade, o simplemente se pasaban toda la noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Todo iba bien.

o.o.o

- ¡Pad! Estaba hablando con Dumbledore y me dijo que este año va a haber un Baile por el cumpleaños de Minerva. ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso? ¡¿Sabeees? - Gritó un emocionado James.

- ¿Una aburrida fiesta donde nos tenemos que vestir como pingüinos, Prongs?

- ¡Noooo! ¡Lily, hermosa, acompañándome a una fiesta espectacular! - Dijo James imaginando a Lily vestida de gala como su acompañante, y todo el resto del mundo envidioso porque ella seria SU acompañante y no de ellos.

Como era de esperarse, al pensar de la misma forma que su semi-hermano James, Sirius se imagino a Al, su Al, más hermosa que nunca, bajando por las escaleras para ir a su lado.

Cuando Dumbledore anuncio el cumpleaños de McGonagall, todo Hogwarts se emociono. La gente no dejaba de hablar del baile, de que iban a usar, de con quien iban a ir. Los merodeadores ya habían conseguido a sus citas. James fue 'especial' al hacerlo. Dejando a todo el mundo sin palabras cuando se lo pidió a Lily cantando y rodeado de globos que decían '¿Mi Liliboo querés ir conmigo al baile?' en el Gran Comedor. James podía ser un poco extremista a veces.

Las chicas apenas pudieron, fueron a comprar los vestidos para el baile. Peter había invitado a una Hufflepuff, Amanda Abbott del mismo año que Alex y Alrisha. Las chicas decidieron invitarla y ya que estaban la conocían un poco. También las había acompañado la novia de Nigel, Daniela.

Lily había comprado un vestido verde largo hasta los pies, con unos tirantes que se cruzaban en el cuello.

La chica Abbott había comprado uno rojo con detalles en dorado, que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Alex un vestido violeta oscuro straples, que en la cintura tenia una cinta fina de raso beige.

Daniela uno bastante ceñido de color rojo, pero mas oscuro que el de Amanda, largo hasta pasar por 10 cm las rodillas.

Y por ultimo Al había comprado un vestido corte princesa negro, largo hasta un un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. (*)

* * *

><p><span>Alrisha POV<span>

Estaban en la clase del miércoles a la mañana. Aunque era una de las clases que Al no compartía con Sirius, ellos habían encontrado la forma de comunicarse. Era un hechizo bastante simple. El resultado era un gatito de papel que iba y venia del aula de Sirius a la de Al, y que en el interior cargaba el mensaje. El único problema era que el gatito solo podía ser abierto una vez y después de eso, se auto-destruía. Así que Al nunca podía guardar las conversaciones, pero se aseguraba que los profesores nunca los descubrieran.

- Bueno hermoso felinito bebe, ahora ve con papi. - Dijo Al mientras dejaba cariñosamente a su gatito de papel en el piso.

- Muy bien Alrisha, cada vez te sale mejor ese hechizo. - La felicito Alex a su lado por medio de un pedazo de pergamino.

- ¡Viiiiiste! - Escribió abajo de lo que ella había escrito. - Cada vez es más lindo. - Escribió mientras se reía sola.

A los minutos el gato volvió. Los gatos que hacia Sirius siempre era diferentes. Lo único que tenían todos en común, era un collar dibujado que tenia patitas de perro por todos lados. Al había intentado dibujarle también un collar. Pero después de los primeros intentos, donde hacia el collar muy apretado y terminaba ahogando al gato, desistió.

Cuando vio el mensaje que cargaba el gatito se sorprendió, pero a la vez le causo gracia. Sirius había dibujado dos perritos besándose. _Puede llegar a ser tan tontito a veces._ Pensaba una avergonzada y feliz Alrisha.

La clase termino y Al se fue en busca de Sirius. Dejando a Alex en la biblioteca para que esperara a Remus.

Sirius POV

Estaban en la clase del miércoles a la mañana. Aunque era una de las clases que Sirius no compartía con Al, ellos igual se comunicaban. Era un hechizo simple. El resultado era un gatito de papel, al cual los chicos llamaban el 'Felino Alterado', ya que siempre que Al lo hacía, terminaba teniendo dos ojos grandes pero de diferentes tamaños y una media sonrisa que tenia un toque de malicia.

- Sirius ahí viene el alterado. - Dijo Remus sin dejar de escribir. Sirius inmediatamente y sin disimulo se dio vuelta en busca del gatito de papel.

- Parece que Al mejoro en el hechizo, ya no parece alterado, parece como si se hubiera tomado unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla jajaj – Dijo James mientras le mostraba a Lily adonde estaba el mensajero.

- Me gustaba más alterado. - Dijo Peter, para después recibir un tizaso en la cabeza.

- Lamento recordarles mis queridos alumnos Potter y Pettigrew, que seguimos en clase. - Los reto la profesora, al notar que el grupo no deja de hablar.

Los chicos se acomodaron nuevamente y fingieron prestar atención a la clase, ya solo faltaban unos 10 minutos para que terminara. Sirius dejo al gato refregarse en su pierna un poco y lo levanto para leer el mensaje. 'Hoy en el aula de Aritmancia después de clase 3'. A Sirius le pareció un poco raro, ya que siempre se juntaban en el Aula de Astronomía, y a la tarde Al lo obligaba a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar.

No era como si el realmente estudiara, pero le gustaba ver la cara de concentración de Alrisha. Sin mencionar que tenia esa necesidad rara de ocupar toda la mesa, con diferentes libros abiertos. También la manía de caminar mientras leía, por ende terminaban en una de las mesas del fondo de la biblioteca, donde no había ni un fantasma, para que ella pudiera caminar sin molestar a nadie. Hablaba sola, preguntaba cosas al aire y se auto-contestaba. Siempre que podía, sacaba algo de comer y masticaba, estaba prohibido, pero era una de esas cosas que no podía evitar.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a reírse solo al recordar cuando la echaron de la biblioteca por comer. Remus le pego en la pierna y le dijo 'callate' a lo bajo. Cuando miro bien, la profesora lo estaba perforando con la mirada. Acomodo su silla y empezó a escribir en el pergamino. Como faltaba poco para que la clase terminara ese iba a ser el ultimo gato-mensaje que le mandaba. ' Remus me esta pegando y la profesora le pego en la cabeza a Peter con una tiza. Como algo y después voy al aula de Aritmancia princesa. Beso.' Como estaba un poco aburrido, decidió dibujarle algo, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fueron unos perros besándose. _Le van a encantar._

o.o.o

Sirius, como siempre, había llegado antes. Cuando entro al aula fue a la parte trasera y se sentó en la silla del profesor. A los minutos escucho como la puerta se abrió y fingió estar dormido. Siempre que Al lo encontraba dormido, lo despertaba con un beso, cosa que a el le encantaba. Sintió como ella se acercaba e iba directo a el. Ella hizo algo que no salia hacer, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo beso.

- Hola lindo. - Dijo una voz muy conocida para Sirius.

- Salí de arriba mio. - Fue la respuesta de de Sirius, mientras alejaba a Florence Beltch y se paraba para irse. Pero no pudo avanzar más. Dos manos lo habían agarrado de la cintura y lo estaban llevando hacia la pared.

- Dale bombón, no te resistas. Se que los Black no se resisten a las mujeres como yo, el tonto de tu hermano no lo hizo. - Dijo Florence logrando que Sirius se enojara más de lo que estaba. No solo lo habían comparado con esa familia que tanto despreciaba. Sino que estaba hablando mal de su hermano enfrente de el, que pese a que era un Black, no dejaba de ser el hermano menor que el una vez tanto quiso.

- Mira nena. - Dijo mientras la sujetaba de tal forma que ella quedaba contra la pared. - No me molestes más, porque esto puede terminar muy mal ¿sabes? - Cuando la empezó a agarrar del cuello y a apretar el agarre un poco, no espero que la reacción de ella fuera todo lo contrario. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarro a Sirius de la cara y lo empezó a besar. Sirius estaba anonadado. _¿Quien se cree que es?_. Apunto de presionarle más el cuello, escucho como la puerta se abría. _No._

Alrisha había entrado y los había visto en esa posición rara. _Por favor no. Alie no es lo que pensás. _Sirius deseaba inútilmente que Al cambiara esa cara de espanto y le diga 'Esta bien mi amor, creo en vos' o cualquier cosa parecida. Pero cuando vio las lagrimas caer de sus hermosos ojos verde/grises, se le rompió el corazón, y entendió que tenia el que decirle 'Por favor Al, confiá en mi!'. Ninguna palabra salio de su boca.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Al, pese a que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mantuvo la mirada fija en el. Y con toda la compostura que le quedaba, se dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta. Apenas la puerta se cerro, Al empezó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Al ya sabia que no tenia sentido que alguien tan buen mozo y popular como Sirius este con alguien como ella. Pero había decidido confiar un poco en el. Nunca espero que le doliera tanto haber tomado esa decisión.

* * *

><p><span>Tres días después del incidente.<span>

Sirius no sabia que hacer. Les había contado a los chicos para que lo ayuden. Este era el tercer día y Alrisha seguía sin querer saber nada de el.

Florence Beltch había aprendido como hacer el gato mensajero y les había tendido una trampa. Sirius no podía sentirse más frustrado. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta. Al no hacia al gato con esa apariencia. A ella le gustaba su gato alterado, no lo iba a cambiar así no más. Tampoco era normal que lo citara para verse, y menos en otro lugar, siempre era en el Aula de Astronomía.

No tendría que haber bajado la guardia. Solo esperaba que Al lo escuchara, estaba seguro que si lo escuchaba le iba a creer. Confiaba en ella. Confiaba en Al.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Todos son datos poco necesarios, pero tenia ganas de ponerlos xD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SxLMalfoy: gracias! Sos re linda! ^^... xD Me encanto el 'Actualiza rápido.' xD el punto final impone autoridad en la oración (?)<strong>

**Andy: hohoho me hiciste una critica! Hace mucho que no me decías nada así u.u Ok, veo de tener más cuidado, cuando pueda intento arreglar lo que me dijiste. :3 Gracias :3**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Nos leemos gente! (^o^)/ **

**¿Ya les dije que escribí otra historia llamada – Dulce Abismo-? =0 (?)**

* * *

><p>Me pareció apropiado contestar mi ultimo review el cual decía '<strong>Pues, demosle a Sirius otra Mary Sue<strong>'. No lo voy a negar, Al es una Mary Sue. Crear un nuevo personaje, a mi puntualmente, no me resulta muy fácil, y si lo hago con un toque de mi personalidad y de mi mismo sexo, y con las demás características de dicho personaje, se me hace mucho más fácil. Espero que al resto de las personas que lea este fanfiction no le moleste... Bueno, era eso. Sentía que tenia que decirlo. Igual gracias **ChibiHana** por decirlo, no había visto mi propia historia desde ese punto de vista. Y si no es mucha molestia (y si lees esto xD) ¿me podrías recomendar uno donde no aparezca una Mary Sue? O otras personas que lean esto también **están invitadas a decirme que no les gusta y como creen que lo podría mejorar. **

PD: **Andy**! Gracias por siempre ayudar! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todo es de J K Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Queridos lectores, pronto dedicare todo mi tiempo a mi otra historia 'Dulce Abismo', agradezco profundamente su compañía durante el trascurso de mi nueva experiencia como escritora super amateur de fanfitcions.**

* * *

><p><span>Sentimiento indefinido: Cap 14<span> (Amigos al rescate.)

Tres días después del incidente

- Al le deberías hablar a Sirius, darle una oportunidad. - Intento Lily por cuarta vez en el día.

- Lily ya hablamos de esto ¿no?. Cuando me calme voy y le hablo. - Dijo Al para luego darse vuelta e irse.

- Realmente creo que es mejor que dejes de traer el tema a luz Lily. - Agrego la recién llegada Alex.

- Pero ella...

- Si. Ya se. Esta siendo un poco irracional. Pero en algo tiene razón. Si antes de hablar no se calma, va a terminar peor.

- Pero es todo una estupidez. Se que Sirius no deja de ser Sirius, pero...

- Ya se, Lily. La otra no dejaba de ser Florence Beltch. Pero ella no va a escuchar.

- Ya voy a encontrar alguna forma de que entienda. - Dijo Lily, para después ir a hablar con Remus y planear como podían ayudarlos.

o.o.o

- Amigo, se que no es el momento, pero esta tarea es para hoy. - Dijo James quien estaba enfrente de Sirius.

- Mm – Contesto Sirius, poniéndose nuevamente a trabajar. Sirius se había vuelto silencioso, y había perdido ese toque merodeador que solía tener. No hablaba mucho de la pelea con Al, pero todos sabían que era eso. Pero el no era el único que se sentía mal. Al también había perdido su típica vitalidad.

o.o.o

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde la pelea y Lily no podía creer que todavía no se arreglaran las cosas. Pero ella había aprendido a querer a Black desde que había empezado salir con James. Y realmente no le gustaba ver al siempre alegre y travieso Sirius Black, caminando por ahí como si todo estuviera bien, cuando sus amigos podían notar que no era así.

Con Remus y la ayuda de Alex ya habían armado un plan. Y estaban seguros que iba a funcionar. Solo les quedaba ponerse en acción. Solo tenían que ayudar en tres cosas.

1.

Era una tarde cálida en la biblioteca y Al se encontraba estudiando en la parte más apartada, sentada y concentrada. Sin hablar sola, sin comer nada. Simplemente estudiando de la forma tradicional.

- Hola Al.

- Hola Remus. - Contesto Al, mirando al recién llegado con un poco de indiferencia.

- … ¿Confiás en mi Al? - Pregunto Remus después de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿A que viene esto Remus?

- No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta Alrisha, simplemente contesta.

- Ok. Si, obviamente confió en vos Remus. - Dijo Al, suspirando, sabía a donde iba todo esto. - Lo cual no significa que vaya a hablar con...

- No te iba a pedir eso. Simplemente quiero que veas esto. - La interrumpió Remus, para luego darle un pequeño frasco con una sustancia entre liquida y gaseosa y una pequeña nota. - Espero que lo hagas Al.

- Remus, yo no quiero...

- Al. Dijiste que confiabas en mi. Te lo pido como una muestra de tu confianza. - Con esto Remus se fue, sabiendo que Al lo iba a hacer. Así el plan comenzaba a funcionar.

2.

Dos chicos hablaban tranquilamente en la entrada al Comedor. Con cara de preocupados y con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

- No puedo creer lo que dijo Sirius. ¿Remus, realmente va a volver a ser el mismo Sirius de antes? ¿No era que estaba enamorado de Al? Tiene que ser mentira si apenas una semana después de todo lo que paso, ya va a volver con sus fans, como si lo de Al nunca hubiera pasado. - Dijo Lily, notando que unas chicas ya estaban escuchando su conversación. Aunque eso no logro que en su cabeza pasara ni por un segundo la idea de bajar la voz o ir a un lugar más privado.

- Estoy igual de impresionado que vos Lily. Se pasa todas las noches en el aula de Aritmancia con la primera chica que ve. - Suspiro Remus para luego agregar. - Dejemos de hablar e esto Lily. ¿Por que mejor no vamos a clase?

- Tenes razón. Se nos va a hacer tarde. - Dijo Lily mientras se daba vuelta y partía junto con Remus a clase. Sin pasar por alto las miradas de sorpresa y felicidad que había dejado atrás.

3.

Esa noche.

- No estoy muy seguro de hacer esto chicos. Al puede tomárselo mal. - Dijo Sirius sentado en su cama y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos en señal de frustración.

- No te preocupes Black. Yo conozco a Al desde hace años y estoy segura que va a entender la situación. Después de todo es una Ravenclaw. - Dijo Alexandra con tono seguro, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Vos hace lo que te dijimos. Confiá un poco en mi Lily y vas a ver que todo va a estar bien. - Agrego James, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

.

Eso era lo único que sus amigos podían hacer por el. Ahora todo dependía de ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Al se encontraba en su habitación mirando al vacío. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Seguro Alex tuvo algo que ver. <em>¿Como pude hacer eso? Que tonta que soy.<em>

o.o.o

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y Sirius se encontraba en la sala de Aritmancia, jugando desinteresadamente con un frasco que había en el escritorio del profesor, mientras esperaba que una chica viniera a jugar con el. Ya hacía media hora que se encontraba esperándola. El aula estaba vacía y no había ninguna luz prendida. Se podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas.

Apoyándose en uno de los pupitres, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo. Ya no iba a tener que esperar más. Ella ya estaba ahí. La puerta se abrió de par en par y dejo ver la silueta alta y esbelta de Florence Beltch.

- Yo sabía que ibas a estar acá bombón. - Dijo esa misma vos melosa que le había traído tantos problemas la semana pasada. - Ahora no tenes ningún motivo para decirme que no. - Dijo mientras se acercaba y ponía sus mano en el pecho de el. La reacción de Sirius fue la de los viejos tiempo. La agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

- Vos sabes lo que me gusta linda. - Dijo Sirius, levantando una ceja, con tono provocador. Esto hizo que Florence se tirara en cima de el, casi desesperadamente. Sirius estaba apunto de ser devorado por Florence cuando la freno poniendo su mano izquierda un poco más bajo de la base del cuello. - Precisamente vos no sos lo que me gusta. - Luego con la mano que todavía estaba en su cintura empujo un poco, para así alejarla.

Florence, pese a lo que dijo Sirius, intento acercarse nuevamente, pero fue sorprendida por el ruido de la puerta.

Al había entrado al aula e iba directamente hacia ellos. A Sirius se le acelero el corazón, en la cara de Al se podía leer con facilidad el enojo. _Esto no es bueno. _Pensó el. Cuando se encontraba frente a ellos Sirius a diferencia de la vez pasada, estaba listo para explicarle todo a Al.

- Alie esto no... - Pero la reaccion de Al no era la que Sirius esperaba.

Ella había empujado a Beltch y ahora la miraba amenazadoramente.

- ¡No lo toque! - Grito Al, mientras agarraba a Sirius fuertemente por el brazo con su mano derecha.

.

FlashBack

Al había terminado de hacer la tarea y se había dirigido hacia su habitación con el frasco y la nota que le había dado Remus. Sabia que era esa sustancia, la había visto muchas veces antes, era un recuerdo. Y suponía de quien era y de que se trataba. No quería ver, pero le Remus le pidió que confiara y eso iba a hacer.

Agarro el pensadero que le había regalado Alex hace ya algunos años, y vertió la sustancia del frasco en el. Suspiró, y con paciencia metió la cabeza en el.

Las imágenes de Sirius dormido en la silla fue lo primero que vio. Despues apareció Beltch.

- Hola lindo. - Dijo ella sentada sobre las piernas de Sirius.

- Salí de arriba mio. - Respondió rápidamente Sirius, mientras alejaba a Beltch y se iba, no sin antes ser detenido por Beltch quien ahora lo llevaba hacia la pared.

- Dale bombón, no te resistas. Se que los Black no se resisten a las mujeres como yo, el tonto de tu hermano no lo hizo. - Dijo Florence. _Oh dios. Pensó_ Al, sabia como Sirius se enojaba cuando hablaban de Regulus, el hermano que una vez adoro.

- Mira nena. - Contesto Sirius enojado sujetándola contra la pared. - No me molestes más, porque esto puede terminar muy mal ¿sabes? - La agarro del cuello, pero ella sujeto a Sirius de la cara y lo empezó a besar.

En ese momento se vio a si misma entrar al aula. Vio su cara de pánico al verlos y como se dio media vuelta y se fue. Noto por primera vez como en la cara de Florence Beltch se formaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿No ves bombón? Todo solucionado. - Dijo Beltch completamente feliz. Vio la cara de odio de Sirius, como la agarraba por el cuello y le decía con una voz completamente atemorizante:

- Salí ya mismo de acá.

Beltch se fue corriendo, completamente asustada. Al vio como Sirius se quedaba ahí quieto, y se percato del dolor en los ojos de Sirius. De repente se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación.

¿Como no había dejado que se explique?¿Como se dejo engañar tan fácil? Tenia que buscarlo. Vio la nota de Remus en su cama y se tiro para poder leerla.

'_Va a estar en el Aula de Aritmancia a las 7 30 pm, ella también va a estar ahí. Si no intentan solucionar esto, nada va a cambiar. '_

Fin del FlashBack

.

- ¿Que le haces a mi Sirius? - Pregunto histéricamante Florence, parándose.

- El no es TU Sirius. Es MIO. Así que mantenete alejada. ¿Entendiste o te lo tengo que dejar grabado con mi varita en la piel para que te acuerdes? - Amenazó Al mientras apuntaba su varita con firmeza. Sus ojos eran más intimidantes que antes, el típico color verde/gris ahora era un gris oscuro.

Sirius estaba sorprendido. Nunca antes había escuchado gritas así a Al, ni tener esa mirada tan... inquietante. Realmente no esperaba que actuara así, y ese momento no era el indicado para pensar en esas cosas. Pero no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar en lo bien que sonaba cuando Al lo proclamaba su posesión. Al notar las miradas de odio que se mandaban y el hecho de que las dos habían sacado su varita, apunto de lanzarse hechizos la una a la otra, intervino.

- Beltch, creo que entendés la situación bastante bien ¿no? - Dijo mientas agarraba a Al por la cintura.

- Pero Sirius no podes comparar a esa estúpida y fea Ravenclaw, conmigo. - Grito Florence bajando su varita y señalando a Al con la mano que estaba libre.

- ¡No se te ocurra hablar así de Al! - Dijo Sirius mientras afianzaba su mano a la cintura de Al y la atraía más hacia el.

- ¡Pero simplemente no nos podes comparar! - Volvió a decir Florence.

Sirius miró a Al a los ojos y luego miró a Florence. _Por supuesto que no. _

- Claro que no Florence. - Dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Al. Volvió a mirar a Florence a los ojos y alzando los hombros con aire soñador, agregó. - Yo a ella la amo.

Florence se quedo paralizada. Miró a la pareja y gritando 'estúpidos' se fue del aula. A penas ella se fue Al voltio su vista a los ojos de Sirius, quien ya la estaba mirando.

- Así que soy tuyo ¿Eh? No que me moleste. - Dijo Sirius mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Al.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos más hasta que Al hablo.

- Perdón por no creerte. Te tendría que haber escuchado. Pero cada vez que intentaba calmarme y pensar en lo estúpido que era todo, volvía a recordar como ella estaba sobre vos y vos no parecías hacer nada, y me volvía a enojar. Yo... Yo simplemente no aguantaba la imagen de ustedes dos juntos. Y vos no tenes motivos para estar conmigo... - Dijo Al sin tomar respiro, como si se le acabara el tiempo y tuviera que decir todo lo que sentía en unos segundos.

- Alie, te amo. Para mi vos sos perfecta. - Y en eso Sirius no podía estar más seguro.

- Pero, pero yo no.. Sirius, hay un montón de chicas más lindas..

- Para mi vos sos la más hermosa. - Interrumpió Sirius mientras ponía sus manos en cada costado de la cara de Al.

- Pero hay chicas mucho más inteligentes. - Agrego Al, aferrándose a los hombros de Sirius mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

- Sos la chica mas lista, y mi Ravenclaw favorita Alie. - Dijo Sirius seriamente mientras la besaba en la frente y le secaba una lagrima que le empezaba a caer.

- Pero... Soy puedo llegar a ser muy posesiva. - Agrego Al, provocando que Sirius se riera con su argumento.

- Soy completamente tuyo. - Confeso sonriendo Sirius para luego juntar sus frentes sin dejar de mirarla.

- Soy muy insegura. - Dijo Al agarrando los hombros de Sirius con más fuerza, deseando que el nunca se fuera de su lado.

- Te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo tantas veces como sea necesario. - Sirius la beso tiernamente en la frente. - Te amo Al. - La beso en cada ojo. - Te amo. - La miro directamente a los ojos, con sus dos pulgares acaricio levemente la cara de Al, le sonrió y dijo. - No dudes nunca de eso.

Se quedaron juntos, ahí, toda la noche. Intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sirius había decidido ser más sincero con ella, y ella iba a confiar más en el y en ella misma.

No podían sentirse más convencidos, de ahora en más las cosas iban a ir bien. Estaban completamente seguros.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Chicos! Ya se acerca el final! Sirius y Al ya son felices! Yo también soy feliz! Muchas gracias por siempre seguir mi historia ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>SxLMalfoy: Que liiinda! Perdón si tardo, pero ya empezó la época de parciales y me queda poco tiempo para escribir u.u<strong>

**Andy: Aaaah gracias, me gusta que mi historia te produzca un kjshdajhaj 3 **

**Hey! No sos basura! Me encanto leer lo que escribiste! Tenete fe! Yo te tengo la mucha fe :D**


End file.
